


I'm Trying Not to Fall for You (It's Not Working)

by Little_big_kid



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Cop!Jace, Cop!Raphael, Doctor!Magnus, Everyone is a sarcastic asshole, F/M, FWB-AU, I need my grumpy gays, M/M, Max gives me life, Nurse!Catarina, Ragnor and Raphael are dating okay?, Rewrite, The author is sorry in advance for lame humor and irreggular updates, beacause i'm a sarcastic asshole, firefighter!Alec, slowburn, they all curse like saliors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-09-18 20:39:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 33,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9402071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_big_kid/pseuds/Little_big_kid
Summary: Alec didn't think about sex a lot, that was until he met Magnus one faithful (Okay, drunken) night. Somehow he gets the handsome man to become FWB. How Alec does that is beyond him.OrAlec and Magnus are FWB(Friends with benifits) and try not to fall head over heels in love with the other personCURRENTLY ON A LOOONG HIATUS BECAUSE INSPIRATION IS NON EXISTENT. Sorry to all the fans of this story.





	1. Of Sex and Friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all my lovlies! Maybe you came here from AO3 or Tumblr and have never seen this before but to my other fans that followed the old story, welcome back! I promise not to dissapear for such a long time again.  
> Now, I would like to inform everyone that January through March will be hella busy, since I have 3-6 compitions and practice Tuesday through Friday. I'm also a full time student with a part-time job. But! I have the first 3 chapters ready for puplishing and I will give you a chapter every two weeks through my busy times. Then I will be using 1 week updates!

Alec groaned, his head felt like it was about to explode. He rolled over, only to feel himself slip and slide of the bed. His whole world swam, and he felt the urge to throw up, but he couldn’t, his face was full of something soft. He was now quite sure that he was not in his apartment since he did not have a carpet in his bedroom. He sighed and went to lift his head of the ground, pulling himself to an upright position, leaning against the bed. He then became oddly aware of the breeze between his legs. He knew that going out with Jace and Izzy last night was the worst idea.

“Mphm-?” A voice laced with sleep said from above him. Alec almost jumped out of his own skin. A face appeared almost out of nowhere, only about an inch away from his face. “Blue eyes, my favorite.” Alec felt exposed, not just because he was naked. He wasn’t the one night stand type of guy. The few (by few he meant two) he had had happened at his place and his partner was gone before Alec woke up. This, waking up with someone’s face inches from his, was new.

“I- uh- thanks?” Alec said, tilting his head to see his mystery man better. It was obvious that the man wore makeup, he had glimmer over his face and the black eye thingy was smudged everywhere over his cheek and around the eyes. “Um- not to be rude or anything- You are probably a lovely guy- but who are you?” The guy raised his eyebrows. “Shit- um- that came out offensive- I'm sorry-” the guy put his finger over Alec’s mouth.

“Shh- you’re way too loud. Coffee, Advil and breakfast first, then awkward introductions.” Alec nodded, regretting it the moment he did, his head swam, and his stomach did flips. He heaved himself up, resting his elbows on the bed to catch his bearings. Mystery guy, (With an amazing ass) rolled out of bed on the other side. Alec felt jealous over the fact that he was having trouble standing up without throwing up and this guy just did some freaking rolling, and didn’t even seem fazed.

*****

Alec managed to get dressed before he hurled up the contents of his stomach. The man was nice enough to point him to a bathroom. When he was done rinsing his mouth with water, he opened the door, immediately greeted with the smell of coffee. He followed his nose, managing to find the kitchen without much trouble. Magnus stood at the kitchen island, holding a steaming cup of coffee and tentatively sipping it.

“Coffee?”

“Black please.”

Alec looked down at his crinkled clothes, he was missing a button from the bottom of his shirt. He had a vague memory of the guy getting frustrated with his dress shirt and just ripping it off him.

“I’m Magnus by the way.” Magnus said as he handed Alec a cup of coffee so black it looked like oil.

“Alec.” He took a sip of his coffee, promptly burning his mouth. “Nice place.”

“Thank you, Advil?” Alec nodded, and caught the bottle Magnus threw the clamoring making his head pound. “So- what do you do?”

“I- uh- I’m a firefighter.” Alec stuttered, opening the bottle.

“That explains the heavenly arms.” Alec felt his cheeks flame up. “I'm a doctor, I guess we both work in the service industry.”

“I-uh- I-?” Alec focused on his cup of coffee. Magnus laughed.

“You don’t do this often I presume.” Alec looked up from his mug, to see Magnus standing with an amused grin on his face. “You're stuttering and red cheeks are adorable.” Alec felt his face heat up, Magnus raised his eyebrow, sipping on his cup. “I could eat you up.” Alec who had been in the middle of taking a sip of coffee, choked. Magnus let out a giggle.

“You- uh- you’re handsome.” Magnus beamed, Alec gulped down the two Advil. “So- uh what hospital do you work at?” He tried to divert the conversation.

“Brooklyn, What about you, where do you work?” Magnus asked, rummaging through the cupboard. 

“I’m on Engine 219, Dean street. It's close to the hospital.” Magnus nodded, closing the cupboard he had open and opened the one next to it. Magnus let out an annoyed huff, closing his eyes and rubbing his temples.

“Do you eat Lucky Charms, I'm afraid that is all the cereal I have.” Magnus pulled out a colorful box, complete with a green leprechaun under a rainbow.

“I-uh have never tried it.” Alec stuttered, gulping down the rest of his coffee, ignoring the burning feeling in his mouth. Magnus looked at him shocked.

“You’re kidding right?” He reached up to grab two bowls. “You’ve never had a taste of the rainbow?” He reached out to grab milk from fridge. “Usually I would offer you a way out, but you’ve never had lucky charms and I find that a sin, so you’re going to sit here and eat a bowl.” Alec glimpsed the inside of the fridge before Magnus closed it noticing it was very bare. Magnus slid the bowl across the counter island. “I should have gone shopping last night, but, alas, I met some dude.” Magnus shot him a sly smirk before continuing. “Bit too late now to buy anything. Not that I can complain.”

“I- uh- I- don’t remember much from last night.” Alec said, his face three shades redder than it should have been. Magnus winked at him.

 

“Don’t worry darling,” Magnus said pouring himself a bowl of funny looking cheerios and colorful hats. “You were amazing.” He slid the box over the counter, pouring milk into his bowl. Alec was glad that he had just put down the coffee mug, he really wasn't good at taking compliments. 

“Okay, I think you were good as well.” Alec mentally face-palmed. “I- uh- shit, I don’t do this often.”

“Darling, I can tell.” Magnus took a spoon full of lucky charms and stuffed it into his mouth. “Don’t worry, it’s always this awkward, I just have more experience than you.” Alec poured some into his bowl. He grabbed a spoon and began eating the cereal. Magnus raised an eyebrow at him. “You don't want milk?”

Alec finished his mouthful. “I don’t like whole milk, tastes too much like watered down whipped cream. I only drink skimmed.” Magnus snorted, still somehow remaining graceful. How he did that was beyond Alec. Snorting is never graceful, especially not with milk.

“Well I personally think that skimmed milk tastes like watered down milk, so I guess we have to disagree.” Magnus said, wiping his mouth. Alec smiled, his face finally not resembling a tomato. 

“This;” Alec pointed at the cereal. “Tastes like diabetes. Are there marshmallows in this!?”

“Amazing isn't it!” Magnus said smirking, stuffing his face with the sugary goodness. A drop of milk ran down his chin and Magnus licked it up seductively.

“ ‘eah.” Alec said through a mouthful of lucky charms, “Why ‘e ‘ell ‘afe’t I ‘aen ‘is ‘efore?”

“You can't ask me darling, I just met you yesterday.” Magnus joked. “Graceful.” A not-so-awkward silence settled around them as they both ate their respective cereal.

Alec phone rang, the shrill sound startling him and making his headache return with full force. He checked the caller id; Jace. He pressed end cal button wanting nothing less than to hear his brother whine about his hangover and hear him tease and chirp him about his one night stand. 

“'Ho 'as 'ad?” Magnus said, his mouth full of lucky charms.

“My brother. I have a vague memory of him ditching me for some ditsy blonde.” Alec filled his mouth with the diabetes causing cereal. “Figured the most appropriate response is to ignore him and force him into an awkward morning-after.”

“You’re evil, I like it.” Magnus said, stuffing his mouth with more cereal. Alec chewed on his dry Lucky Charms, the silence surrounding them once more.

“So- uh-?” Alec cleared his throat, Trying (and failing) at thinking up a good conversation starter.

“Nice weather-?” Magnus supplied sarcastically.

“Ice breaker of the century.” Alec mumbled into his cereal. “It’s New York in October, the weather sucks.” Alec looked up from his bowl to see Magnus bite his lower lip a teasing smile on his lips.

“Well so do I.” Magnus jested. Alec blinked at him, then fought back a blush as his brain put two and two together. 

“Oh god.” Alec buried his head in his hands as Magnus let out a loud laugh, banishing the silence. 

“What?” Magnus continued. “You don’t believe me?” Alec kept his head low, crossing his legs. “I guess i’ll just have to prove it to you.” Magnus continued, lazily looking at his nails. Alec snapped his head up, cheeks flushed. 

“Uh- splu-?” Ale spluttered whilst Magnus smiled. Magnus slithered around the table and before Alec knew what had happened Magnus cupped his half-hard erection through Alec’s jeans. Alec hissed, bucking his hips ever so slightly. 

“My, my, eager are we?” Magnus teased, a smirk toying at the edge of his lips. The smirk was quickly replaced with a moan as Alec returned the favor. 

“I guess I’m not the only one.” Alec breathed, running his hands around Magnus and grabbing hold of his ass. Magnus lifted Alec’s head up and gave him a ghost kiss. Alec reacted, standing up and kissing Magnus properly. He tried to grind on Magnus, but the angle was awkward. Alec took a firm hold of Magnus ass and lifted him up on the counter, sliding his bowl aside and grinding against Magnus. Magnus let out a long moan breaking the kiss. Alec felt his breath come out in little pants. 

“Lets- ah- Let’s not do this in the kitchen, awful for clean up.” Magnus panted as Alec nibbled on his ear. “Now- uh- Let’s- ah right there- put those heavenly arms in use.” Alec put his hand son Magnus waist and pulled him closer, exposing Magnus’ neck and sucking hard. Alec felt Magnus’ Adam's apple bob. “Take me to the bedroom.” Magnus moaned, Alec lifted him up, by grabbing his ass (sue him, it’s a nice ass) and stumbled into the bedroom. His shirt was discarded somewhere along the way and Magnus’ robe had fallen off somewhere between the doorway and the bed. Alec’s pants miraculously came of before he hit the bed and Magnus attacked his chest and neck.

“Fuck.” Alec moaned as Magnus left trails of kiss down his chest.

“Such a filthy mouth.” Magnus mumbled, pulling of Alec’s underwear with his teeth. Alec shimmed the rest of the way out of them. 

“Says the one going do- Ah!”

*****

“You ever seen the movie friends with benefits?” Magnus laid on the bed, naked. Alec was lounging next to him, scrolling through Facebook, both of them wrapped up in post orgasam bliss.

“Once ish?” Alec answered stopping his browsing, giving Magnus his full attention.

“How do you watch a movie once ish?” Magnus asked in disbelief, reaching over Alec to grab his phone from the nightstand.

“My sister forced me to watch it, I spent most of the time on my phone.” Alec placed his phone on the nightstand. “You have a charger for an Iphone?”

“Yea, the cord is probably on the floor.” Magnus waved a lazy hand in his direction. 

“Thanks.” Alec shifted a little, trying his best not to slide of the silk sheets. “I still don’t get the appeal of silk sheets.” Alec stated, reaching down to pick up the cord and plug in his phone. He yelped and promptly fell of the bed as Magnus slapped him on the ass. “What the hell?!”

“Sorry, impulse.” Magnus said, not an ounce of remorse in his voice. Alec crawled back into the bed, sliding and giving Magnus a good shove. He was greatly disappointed when Magnus didn’t move. “But you know what FBW is right?”

“FBW?” Alec asked confused, his list of abbreviations was short.

“Friends with benefits.” Magnus declared as it was the most obvious thing in the entire world. 

“I know what friends with benefits is.” Alec said, picking a stray hair of Magnus pillow and throwing it to the floor. 

“You want to become that?” Magnus asked casually. “I mean, I love sex, but one night stands are tiring, and my job is so time consuming and stressful dating is out of the question so- I mean it’s also fine if you don’t want to.” Magnus babbled.

“Yeah sure.” Alec answered, unfreezing from his state of shock, trying to collect the rest of his dignity.

“Great!” Magnus exclaimed. “Lets celebrate.” Magnus jumped on Alec, causing the latter to become more confused. Magnus started to kiss his neck, sucking hard.

“Is sex everything you think about?” Alec said, gripping Magnus hips, pulling him closer.

“That thing poking my ass is telling me you don't mind.” Alec laughed, grinding against Magnus. He grabbed Magnus as and clumsily flipped them around sliding on the sheets, pulling Magnus closer by his knees.

*****  
 _“Dude where the fuck are you, I'm locked out you bastard!”_

“Hello to you too, Jace.” Alec said, swiping his card on the subway. “And again, I’m not the bastard, you are.”

_“Yeah Yeah, IDGAF, tell me you are on your way. I’ve been sitting outside our apartment for-”_ Jace paused. _“Two hours now!”_

“Chill, I'm own my way home.” Alec walked onto the platform. “I slept at a guys place.”

_“Gay guy or friend guy?”_ Alec could hear his brothers smirk over the phone. He rolled his eyes at Jace’s antics.

“Gay guy. Yes I slept with him, no, you don't know him, yes he was hot and good.”

_“You know all of my questions, I'm impressed.”_ Jace said a hint of pride in his voice.

“You ask all of them, every time I go out, even when I go to the gym.” Alec glanced at the clock. “Why do you even think I hook up with people at the gym?”

_“I don't know what gay guys do!”_

Alec sighed, rubbing his temples.

“I pick up people at bars, just like you, they just don’t have a vagina, they have dicks.” One lady gave him a funky stink eye. Alec rolled his eyes. He hadn't always been this outgoing with his sexuality, he had had a long and hard battle with denial and refusal, spending all of high school in the closet.

_“Yeah, Yeah, how long will you be?”_

“About thirty minutes.” Alec saw the train pull up. “I’m getting on the subway as we speak.” Alec looked at the clock. “You know how crazy the detour on the G line is.”

_“Ugh, fine, but my phone is dying, and I’m so bored.”_

“Should have brought a key.” Alec walked onto the train hanging up on his hopeless brother.

*****

“Finally!” Jace stood up. “I’ve been sitting outside here for three hours! And I’ve called you like sixteen times.”

“I’ve been busy.” Alec said, unlocking the front door.

“Busy you say?” Jace walked in smug smirk on his face. “You’ve been getting laid.”

“So have you.” Alec spluttered out as a lame comeback.

“Yeah.” Alec turned around and looked at the smug smirk on Jace’s face. “But I do it all the time, you, my brother, never get laid.” Jace slumped on the ratty pull-out couch. “But next time you do, don't stay at his place ‘till 2 in the afternoon, I was awfully bored and my phone died.”

“Why didn't you just call Izzy, she has an extra key you know.” Jace grabbed the charger and plugged his phone in. Alec placed the keys in the bowl, hanging up his coat and placing his shoes neatly next to the door.

“She was with Simon and was too lazy to get him to drive from Queens to Brooklyn.” Jace shrugged out of his jacket, leaving it crumpled on the couch next to him as he kicked his shoes into the foer 

“You should have taken a key.” Alec walked into the bathroom, searching for a tooth brush, his teeth felt nasty, all that Lucky charms was rotting his teeth out.   
“Don’t tell me you lost it again.” Jace didn’t answer. “Come on Jace! That is the third time this year.” he pulled out his toothbrush.

“I didn't lose it.”

“Where is it then?” Alec asked rumming through the drawer for toothpaste.

“I misplaced it.” Alec face-palmed. He gave up on arguing with him, just focused on brushing his teeth. He was really glad that Izzy forced him onto that blue scarf before they left, it did wonders to hide his hickeys and he had a couple he. His button up was kind of see through, but Jace was oblivious, and Izzy was sucking face with Simon.

“Check the kitchen cupboard.” Alec put toothpaste on the toothbrush and brushed his teeth. “Found anything?” he said after he brushed his teeth.

“Gum, sock and a football.” Alec stuck his head out of the bathroom.

“I think we should clean this place.” Alec looked at the state of the place, both of them were messy and worked odd hours, combine the two and you get an empty fridge and messy apartment. “You take the kitchen, I’ll take the bathroom and we'll help each other out with the living-room.”

“Who does the laundry?” Jace asked, throwing the football into his open bedroom door. Alec didn’t step into his brother's bedroom unless it was an emergency. His bedroom looked like an apocalyptic wasteland when Jace had good days. Though Alec couldn’t really say anything, his bedroom wasn’t any better. He kept the third bedroom locked, as it served as a storage for junk and he didn’t need people accidently opening the door to junk ville. 

“Jace, for the last time, I will never touch your laundry. Your socks are the stinkiest thing I have ever smelled.”

*****

It may have taken them two hours and one beer each but the final result was magnificent. This was the cleanest their apartment had been in years. Alec doubted it would last like this for more than a week. Jace had jumped down to the corner store to buy pasta, and Alec had invited Izzy, Simon and Simon best friend, Clary, over for a semi weekly Sunday dinner. Alec tried to avoid letting Izzy cook dinner but she was as persistent. Her food had gotten better over the years, as she regularly set fire to the kitchen in her teen years. Now she could claw her way through basic meals such as eggs, bread, and pasta. But not soup, Alec and Jace learned that the hard way, Izzy somehow managed to break the seal on the Chilli lid and it fell all into the soup, without Izzy knowing about it. So the cooking duty of this semi weekly Sunday meal fell on Clary, Jace, Simon, and/or Alec.

“Alec, dude.” Jace voice rang through the spotless-for-now apartment. “I found my keys!” Alec stuck his head out of the kitchen.

“Where and how?” Alec reached out and caught the pasta box Jace threw at him, stepping back into the kitchen. Alec opened the box.

“They were in my shoe, I put them there last night so I wouldn have to carry them in my pocket.” Alec facepalmed, pouring the pasta into the boiling pot of water. Jace jumped onto the kitchen counter, sitting down. “I found them when I took of my shoe right now and the sole fell out.”

“Jace, you really need to get your shit together.” Jace just rolled his eyes. Alec just sighed and stirred the chicken on the pan. 

“Yeah- Yeah, Ralph keeps saying that as well, I keep losing the patrol car keys.” Jace was a patrolman, and his partner, Raphael, was a neat freak. “Clary doesn't really like it as well. But that’s just because she is the desk sergeant and her dad is the captain.” Alec chuckled, how that fiery little redhead was a cop was beyond Alec, but she was a good drawer and quite capable of shutting people up when they complain. So she was the desk sergeant and doubled as a sketch artist when she has time. Her step dad, Luke Garroway was the captain, he was a nice man, but if you hurt his family he will snap and possibly kill you. Some people had to learn that the hard way.

“Maybe you should listen to us, there is a reason for why we say this, you know!” Alec threw some random spice over the chicken, walking to the fridge to get milk and parmesan. Alec’s phone rang. “Get it.” Jace put down his phone, and picked up Alec.

“This is Alec.” Jace said in his best “impression” of Alec.

“Jace!” Alec sighed. “Put it on speaker.”

_“Jace your acting is just as great as your ability to remember where you place things, Non-existing.”_

Alec chuckled, Clary really knew how to put people in there place with no hesitation.

“Hey Clary.”

_“Hey Alec! On a scale from one to ten how much was Jace Jace today?”_

“Of the charts.” Jace made a sound of disapproval. “He lost his keys again.”

_“What is that, the tenth time this year?”_ Simon’s voice came over the phone.

“Just the third.” Jace corrected, stealing a piece of chicken of the pan, Alec swatted his hand away with a spatula. Jace just lifted his shoulders, rubbing the sore spot and ate the chicken. 

_“Not if you count the patrol car keys.”_

Jace turned crimson. Alec wished he could have taken a picture.

_“But I called to see if a friend could come over and eat as well, he doesn’t have anything but milk in his fridge at the moment.”_

“That should be alright, if Jace doesn’t eat all the chicken first.” Alec glared at his adoptive brother as he stole another piece. Jace just raised his hands up in surrender.

_“Great! I'll bring him along! We'll be there in twenty, Bye! Jace don’t eat the chicken or I will put you in paperwork!”_ Clary said in her singsong voice and ended the call.

Alec let out a laugh at Jace grumble. If someone had told him three years ago that he would actually like the redhead and become very good friends with her, Alec would have scoffed and told them never. But somehow Clary and Simon had managed to worm their way into Alec life and for the better, Clary was way too good at shutting Jace up, a skill that was really needed, and Simon made party crazy Izzy settle down, a feat that would have been impossible a mere year ago.

It was half an hour later that they arrived but that was just as well, since Alec just finished the meal and setting the table when someone barged in.

“Yellow, brothers!” Izzy's voice rang through the apartment. “How is this fine Sunday hangover day treating you?”

“Worse since I saw you.” Jace said from his spot on the couch where he had been playing fifa quite loudly for the past ten minutes.

“Good day to you too.” Izzy shot back, pecking Alec’s cheek. “Smells lovely big bro.”

Simon and Clary walked in after Izzy, throwing their jackets on the sofa.  
“Where is your friend?” Alec asked fetching a beer and tossing the can to Simon. He reached up for the bottle of wine Izzy loved so much, taking out two wine glasses.

“He took the elevator, said he would never take the stairs unless it was an emergency, something about a fabulous sex partner.” Simon shrugged opening the can of beer. “Don’t know why he need to take the elevator though.” Alec and Izzy suppressed a chuckle, Simon was slower than a sloth sometimes. Alec poured wine into the glass for Izzy, whilst Calry just lifted up the van keys when Alec offered her the other glass.

“Well, isn’t this apartment just dainty.” Alec froze, he knew that voice. He remember that voice moaning his name just hours earlier. Magnus walked around the corner, unwrapping the scarf from his neck, showing the marks on his neck, marks Alec put there. Magnus looked at his host. “I'm Magnus.” Alec took a deep breath and turned around standing face to face with his newly apionted fuckbody.

“Hi, I'm Alec.” Magnus eyes widened. “Nice to meet you.”


	2. Of Family and Rules

“Biscuit, Darling, would you help a poor unfortunate soul who doesn't want to eat alone and has no food in his house?” Magnus opened his fridge, staring at its bare contents. “Okay, I have milk.” Magnus closed the fridge. “But nothing to eat the milk with.” Magnus rummaged through the cupboards, fishing out a packet of week old chips and plopping two into his mouth. He chewed them and threw the bag into the trash.

_“Well... I would but I’m actually going to a friend to eat there.”_ Magnus groaned, closing the cupboard and bending down to find his take out menus. _“But I can ask him if he minds one more person.”_ Magnus smiled, Clary was a gift from heaven itself. _“He always makes too much anyway.”_

“Thank you, love.” Magnus set down his phone and made his way to his bedroom and walked into his closet. He picked up his eyeliner and began to line his left eye. He just finished perfecting it when his phone meowed with an incoming text.

_We'll be by to pick you up in twenty minutes :)_

Magnus worked on his right eye faster, but made sure not to fuck it up, he didn't have time to fix mistakes. He had managed to drop the glitter container on the floor though, causing the lid to fall off and cover the floor of his closet in glitter once again. Magnus didn’t give up, just picked another container and was much more careful. He wanted to try and hide his hickeys, but that would take too much time, as he still had to pick an outfit.

“Maaagnus!” Clary’s voice rang through his apartment. “We're late!” Magnus stepped into his living room, now fully dressed, something he hadn't been since the morning. What can he say, clothes get in the way of sex.

“Biscuit, a wizard is never late-”

“He arrives precisely when he means to.” Clary said grabbing his arm and pulling him along and out the door. “Tell that to Jace.”

“Jace, Raphael's partner?” Magnus just managed to grab his jacket containing his phone, keys and a scarf. “The egotistical man-whore player who loses everything, Jace?” Clary let out a small chuckle his description of Jace. “That Jace is your friend?”

“His brother and sister are nice.” They walked out the front door of his apartment complex. “You've met his sister, Izzy many times. I don’t think you’ve met their brother though, he likes to keep to himself.” 

“Oh yeah, Sam’s girlfriend, the one who can hold her alcohol. Don’t think I’ve met the other one though.” Magnus slammed the front door after him hoping to piss of his downstairs neighbor Mrs. Green. The witch kept locking his cat outside. Speaking of which, where the hell was his cat?

“You're not even trying with the names any more are you?” Clary sighed as she jogged down the stairs. Magnus just smiled at her like an angel.

“I have no idea what you're talking about.” They walked to Simon’s van. In Clary and Simon’s teen years the van had been tagged so much you might have thought that a leprechaun had barfed over it. Now the van was white with an intricate black design on the drivers side. Clary slid open the van door and jumped in. Magnus entered much more gracefully.

“Magnus!” Izzy pecked his cheeks, Simon grunting in disapproval. “I've missed you so much! We need to go out soon, those two can't hold their alcohol for shit.”

“I’m sitting right here.” Simon said, waving at Magnus. Izzy kissed Simon on the mouth a dopey grin playing at her mouth. Simon grinned from ear to ear. Magnus raised a perfectly groomed eyebrow (Even if he does say so himself)

“And I’m aware of that.” Izzy cooed, pecked his cheek and turned around to face Magnus in the back seat. 

“Oh god just get married already.” Magnus teased rolling his eyes at the couples. Izzy froze, it was just for a moment, but apparently Magnus wasn't the only one who noticed it. Clary leaned closer.

“Simon.” Clary said calmly. 

“Yes.” Simon stammered, never taking his eyes of Izzy. 

“Simon.” Clary said more forcefully. “If you got married and didn’t invite me, I swear to the high almighty, I will forcibly drag both you and Izzy to the courthouse to get a divorce just to get you married again.” Simon let out a chuckle and rubbed his face, smushing his glasses.

“I hope that’s your sick way of telling me you’re happy for my engagement.” Simon said, trying and failing miserably to hide his bright smile. Izzy pushed her ring finger forward and Magnus gushed at the ring. It was exotic, three different colored gems held together by a thin silver thread. The ring was versatile, perfect for someone like Izzy, who if she was allowed would change her outfit every other hour. Clary let at a squeal, hugging both Izzy and Simon against her, seat and all.

“I guess congratulations are in order.” Magnus said leaning back. “I didn’t think you had it in you, Sigurd.” Simon groaned, starting the van.

“You’d think after seven years you would let me forget the fact that I called you Mangus the first time we met, but noooo, you always have to call me some ridiculous name! I just got engaged.” Simon turned right. “The least you could do is call me by the right name now.”

“Maybe at the wedding, Samuel.” Simon just hit his head on the steering wheel, mumbling something about stupid glasses and juice boxes.

The drive from his apartment to Jace’s took longer than expected, since they had to take a detour or so they told him. (he expected that they were already late and were trying to cover their asses.)

“It's the top floor.” Izzy said pointing to the stairs. “I need the exercise and so does Si, but the elevator is over there if you want.”

“Darling, after last night and most of today, I ain’t taking the stairs unless it’s an absolute emergency.” Magnus winked, Clary laughed and blushed. “Just in case it flew past your head, Sidney, I had the most fabulous sex.” Magnus made his way to elevator. “See you later suckers.” 

He pressed the button for the elevator, and lord behold they open without a wait. Magnus stepped inside. Pressing the button for floor 12 he stopped to check himself out in the mirror. His low cut v-neck left little to the imagination, his chest was covered in marks, some fading quickly, others turning a bright purple. The elevator gave a loud clunk noise and came to an abrupt halt. Magnus grabbed the handrail to stop himself from falling over. He stepped out into a hallway, with four doors. Thankfully, someone left one of them open and he heard Simon's voice come from inside;

“-thing about a fabulous sex partner. Don’t know why he need to take the elevator though.”

Magnus stepped into the apartment rolling his eyes at Simon's obliviousness. It was plain and simple some photos of four kids all hanging upside-down from a tree, Simon lounged on a ratty Ikea pull out couch that needed to be vacuumed. 

“Well, isn't this just danty?” He walked around the corner unwrapping the scarf from his neck. “I'm Magnus.” He looked at Izzy standing next to an oddly familiar figure. Where had he seen that gorgeous mop of black hair before?  
Magnus hoped that the person had blue eyes. Sure he had just shagged himself one of them boy toys, but it was just sex, nothing personal. One can never have too many boy toys either. What if one was busy?

“Hi, I'm Alec.” Magnus stared at his new-found friend with benefits. “Nice to meet you.” Magnus lifted a finger but the stern glare Alec gave him made him lower it. He was startled out of his staring at Alec by someone who he presumed to be Jace began talking. 

“So you’re the resident Clary is always talking about.” Jace stood in the door of the living room. “You're way more shiny than I original thought.” Magnus looked at Raphael’s partner. He looked like an actual supermodel. Blonde hair, interesting eyes, tanned and well toned. Even his looks screamed player. That poor soul.

“I'll take that as a compliment.” Magnus retorted, his nose smelled something heavenly. His stomach rumbled. Clary suppressed a chuckle. “I'm sorry for my stomach, as of now it’s living on Lucky Charms and something else not appropriate for discussion around the dinner table.” Alec turned crimson, turning quickly around. Jace laughed.

“Finally someone who makes dirty jokes.” Jace clapped him on the back. “Everyone is either too stuck up.” Jace pointed to Alec. “Can't make/appropriate good ones” He pointed to Clary and Izzy chatting together over by the table. “Or has a switch that is rarely turned on.” Jace pointed to Simon who was cleaning his glasses. “I'm Jace.”

“I know who you are.” Magnus said shaking his hands. “You're partners with one of my closest friends.”

“Raphael has friends who aren't stuck up?” Jace said his face wide in wonder. “Who would have thought!”

“Dinner is served.” Alec said, his face still red but not as visible. “Hope you like chicken Alfredo.” Magnus licked his lips seductively and Alec blushed more. Dear lord, it was way too easy to rile him up. Magnus was going to have fun tonight. Everyone took a seat, Izzy and Simon side by side, Jace at the head of the table, opposite Clary. Alec sat down by Magnus, Jace at his right, Izzy across from him, whispering something to Simon. Everyone began digging in. Magnus took a bite of the pasta and groaned.

“This tastes like heaven!” Magnus exclaimed. “I think I need to wiggle my way into more of these dinners.”

“You're welcome to join us.” Izzy said swallowing a bite. “We always cook too much anyways.”

“I wouldn’t recommend coming when Izzy cooks though.” Jace said. “She once burnt Ramen Noodles.” Magnus raised his eyebrows as Izzy glared at Jace.

“That was when I was younger.” Izzy waved her fork threateningly at Jace. “I've gotten better.” Simon snorted.

“I beg to differ.” Izzy glared at her fiancé. “You burnt our eggs this morning.”

“That was partly your fault.” Izzy said but Simon interrupted her.

“No, it was all your fault.” Simon said. “I took a bath, because I thought I could leave you alone with the food. I told you to take the pan of the heat, did you do that? No you didn't.” Izzy just rolled her eyes.

“So Alec,” Izzy changed the subject, pointing her fork at Alec. “Gonna tell us the story about those hickeys?” Magnus choked on his water, Alec stuttered next to him and Magnus tried to hide his smile, (key word tried).

“I fell.” Alec said when Magnus gave him a quick nudge under the table.

“On your neck?” Izzy chuckled. “Big bro, I know a hickey when I see one.” Izzy pulled down the strap of her dress, showing one of her own. Now it was Simon’s turn to blush and Alec glare. Magnus stared at Alec, appreciating the hotness that came with the protective big brother mode. Magnus’ mind began to wander, he was snapped back to reality when he heard his name. “-Magnus has them as well!” Izzy said, now pointing her fork at him.

“Yeah well, I got laid, usually hickeys follow that.” Magnus took a bite of the salad. “Have I mention how fabulous he was?” Clary rolled her eyes while Alec turned crimson again. Magnus hid his smirk behind a large piece of lettuce and Alec took a big gulp of water.

“Only five times since I picked you up.” She stated.

“Jace has hickeys as well!” Alec tried to divert his attention at Jace. That was followed by a chorus of “Jace always has hickeys.” resulting in a very smug Jace.

“You never have them.” Izzy said. “Spill brother who did you shag last night?”

“Shag?” Alec said confused.

“Sleep with, bone, nail. Whatever!” Izzy exclaimed. 

“I’m not telling you who I slept with!” Alec said fittieting. 

“What’s the matter?” Magnus asked, a teasing smirk on his lips. “Can’t remember the guy's name or something?”

“No no! Nothing like that!” Alec said quickly. “I just don’t want to.”

“Ten bucks says he doesn’t remember.” Jace whispered, loudly enough for Magnus to hear him. 

“Not deaf Jace.” Alec scolded, but Jace just raised his hands in mock surrender. “I know his name. I just don’t feel like sharing it because it was just a one night stand. Nothing else happened.”

“Oh it was more than a one night stand!” Jace proclaimed. “He left me locked outside our apartment for three hours. Didn’t return home until well in the afternoon.” Izzy raised her eyebrows at Alec. 

“He was a good lay.” Alec mumbled into his drink. Magnus licked his lips, trying to hide his smug smirk from the group by facing only Alec. “And I mean Simon must be too, since you allowed him to put a ring on it.” Now it was Izzy turn to stutter. “Oh come on! You think I’m that dense that I wouldn’t see you hiding your hand from me all night long?” Alec shot her a smile. “Congratulations though by the way. I’m really happy for you, even when you nag me about my sex life.”

“Ey! You promised me we would stay single forever!” Jace half whined, his face lit up with a smile. “Oh well! I guess I’ll just take on the town myself!” Izzy glared at her brothers. 

“Good luck with that Jace.” Izzy said. “I can still order from the menu, just not eat.”

“No.” Simon said. “You have a ring, a ring means look not order.”

“I’m pretty sure it’s not cheating if she doesn’t eat the meal.” Magnus said and Jace agreed

“See, Si.” Izzy said. “They agree with me.”

“Yeah great idea.” Simon began, his voice laced with sarcasm. “Take relationship advice from sleep-n-dump 1 and 2. Nothing can go wrong there.”

“I’m only teasing Si.” Izzy said rolling her eyes. “Don’t go all possessive on me.”

“Ring means you’re mine.” Simon mumbled.

“Okay Gollum.” Clary said. “We still haven’t toasted the new couple yet!” 

Magnus lifted his glass, watching as everyone else did so to. 

“To Simon and Isabelle-” Clary began

“The two most unlikely couple alive- OWW!” Jace yelped as Izzy kicked him in the shin.

“To Izzy and Si.” Clary finished, clanking all their glasses together.

*****

Magnus sat in his chair, feeling like an overstuffed teddy bear. Alec was clearing the table whilst Simon and Jace were turning on the TV arguing about who would beat who in Fifa. Clary sat on the floor in the middle of the living room next to the coffee table doodling something on her phone. Izzy was chatting with Magnus,finishing of some story about a guy who was dead on scene but alive when he arrived at the morgue. Izzy stood up and began to take of the table.

“No- no- let me help.” Magnus stood up grabbing the plate from Izzy. “It's the least I could do since you let me eat here for free.” Izzy protested but Magnus was stubborn.

“Fine.” she said slumping down on the couch next to Jace, causing him to miss. Jace hit Izzy on the shoulder scolding her.

“You don't have to help.” Alec said as Magnus entered the kitchen. “I can do this by myself.”

“No, No.” Magnus said handing him all the dishes. “You made the meal.” Magnus took up the dishtowel. “Besides, I think we need to talk.” Alec just nodded, picking up the brush. “So... You're Izzy's brother.”

“The eldest.” Alec set down the first plate and Magnus began drying it. “Then there is Jace. Our dad was friends with his dad, so when his dad died he came to live with us when he was ten.” Magnus raised the dry dish, Alec pointed to a cupboard next to the fridge. “How do you know Clary?”

“I was an exchange student when I was sixteen, she was my family for two years.” Magnus smiled at the memory. “She and Simon kind of grew on me.” Magnus looked Alec up and down. “Don’t tell Simon though I used his right name.” Alec looked at him confused. “He called me Mangus when we first met, so I’m returning the favor.” Alec smiled softly.

“I- Uh-Crap” Alec stuttered while Magnus hid his smile by turning around.

“Your way of words amaze me!” Magnus jested, Alec sighed, handing him a dish.

“We should talk more privately.” Alec whispered looking over his shoulder. “My siblings are prone to eavesdrop.”

“Okay.” Magnus whispered back, a teasing smirk playing at his lips. “We could always go back to my place.” Magnus pinched Alec’s ass, causing him to yelp.

“You okay Alec?” Izzy called from the living room.

“Yeah- Uh- I burned my hand- Yeah I burned my hand on the hot water!” Alec half yelled back, his face as red as a tomato. “Stop being so overly sexual! My siblings don't need to know all of this!” Alec hissed at Magnus. He just laughed at the cherry faced Alec.

“Come on, you’re fun to tease.” Magnus placed the last plate in the cupboard. “Just say we're going out, to a splendid gay bar. I know all of those losers have work tomorrow.” Alec looked at him surprised. “Jace is Raphael’s partner, and Simon goes to work when Izzy does. Clary is one of my closest friends.” Magnus looked at the foursome fighting over who gets the red controller. “Then we can go to my place and talk, kind of didn't expect you to know any of my friends when I asked you this morning.”

“Yeah, I would have never agreed if you happened to be Clary’s friend.” Alec  
took extra care washing the wine glass. “But I have to go to work at eight am, so Jace will be suspicious if I say I’m going out.”

“So just sneak out.” Magnus stated. “I don’t think Jace will notice.”

“Fine, but I’ll need to stay over.” Alec said handing Magnus the last dish. “I’ll sleep on the couch so I won’t get in your way.”

“You're welcomed to the bed.” Magnus winked. “I don't bite.”

“I beg to differ.”  
*****  
“Good evening Alec.” Magnus opened the door to his penthouse. “Lets chat.” Alec walked up and dropped his bag by the door, closing it behind him. “First things first, drinks.”

“I'll pass, I have to be sober and non hungover tomorrow morning.” Magnus gesture for him to take a seat in the sofa. Alec complied and watched Magnus pour himself a drink. An awkward silence surrounded them.

“Well- This is awkward.” Magnus mumbled into his drink. “Okay I'll be the bearer of bad news.” Alec twiddled his thumbs nervously. “We need to be much more careful from now on.” Alec snapped up his head.

“We-We're not going to stop?” Magnus looked at him disapprovingly. “Well when you say bearer of bad news, it kind of means break up.”

“Well not me.” Magnus said and took a long swig of his drink. This was going to be a long night.

“It’s also just my siblings have never met any of my- uh partners.”

“Well I sure changed that.” Magnus took a long sip of his drink, feeling way to sober for this night. “But really, none of them?” Alec shook his head.

“I've- I've only had- slept with- with three guys.” Alec stuttered playing with the hem of his big t-shirt. “None of them serious.” Magnus just nodded. “I think- we need to set some ground rules.” Magnus sat up straighter, setting his drink on the table beside him. Rules are one of his favorite things, just after breaking rules, sex and alcohol.

“I agree.” He stood up and grabbed a piece of paper, his electric bill, and a pen. “Rule number uno, the most obvious one. No one, absolute no one may know about this, since we somehow managed to have the most intervened group of friends.” Alec nodded, leaning over the coffee table to get a better look at the slip of paper. “Number two, no spending nights over except in cases of emergency.” Magnus scribbled on the paper. “That would raise a lot of suspicion.” Alec nodded.

“Three, no middle of the night booty calls.” Alec said taking the pen from Magnus’ hand and scribbiling it down on the paper. Hu. And they say doctors have bad handwriting. Magnus whined. “Okay, fine, but if I have a shift the next morning, I’m not coming.” Magnus just nodded smiling. “Horny bastard.”

“You're just amazing.” Magnus praised. “Okay, No dates, hand holding, we can sleep with whoever we want also, the relationship is just sex.” Alec nodded in agreement. “If one person has a shot at an exclusive relationship we stop the sex thing.” Alec agreed. 

“Cuddles yay or nay?” Alec asked, handing Magnus back the pen. 

“I’m a koala, so if I don’t accidentally cuddle you something is wrong.” 

“Okay so cuddles-?” Alec said. 

“Only in case of emergencies or accidents.” Magnus said, writing that rule down in much neater handwriting than the rule above.

“No work hook ups.” Alec stated. “If I’m on shift or you are than there is no hooking up.” Magnus nodded.

“My boss is really strict about hooking up at the workplace.” Magnus said as he wrote the rule down. “Apparently she watches too much Grey’s Anatomy and thinks that every doctor sleeps with everyone.” Alec chuckled. “You've seen Grey’s?” Magnus asked surprised, Greys was not a show he thought Alec would have watched. 

“More like forced to watch with mom and Izzy, but I haven't seen anything past season 7.” Alec said leaning back into the couch. “They really do tend to sleep with everyone.” Magnus just chuckled.

“I have seen everyone of them, it’s a guilty pleasure.” Magnus smiled slyly. “My personal favorite is Doctor Aviary, he is so hot.” Magnus winked.

“So- uh- Anything else on the list?” Alec asked, looking anywhere but Magnus. Magnus smirked, had he mentioned he loved riling Alec up?

“No- I have nothing to add.” Magnus leaned back, sipping on his fancy sex on the beach cocktail. “What ‘bout you?”

“Just one thing.” Alec put out his hand and Magnus handed him the paper. Alec scribbled something on it and handed it back to Magnus. Magnus picked up his electric bill. Scribbled at the bottom of the paper stood;

_“Seal every change to this paper with sex.”_

“Who's the horny bastard now?” Magnus said raising his eyebrow and setting down his glass.

“Shut it.” Alec made his way over to Magnus.

“Make me.” Magnus taunted, staring up at Alec. He captured Magnus mouth with his. Pulling Magnus up, Alec began to take of his t-shirt and unbutton his pants, Magnus doing the same. Alec pushed Magnus to the next wall, leaving more marks trailing down north. Magnus grunted in approval but pulled Alec back up. “Let’s move this, the couch is a crazy uncomfortable place.” Alec just mumbled and kissed Magnus earlobe, sending shivers down Magnus spine. “Like now.” Magnus pushed himself from the wall and pulled Alec with him down the hall and into the bedroom.

*****  
Magnus shuffled out of his bedroom at fucking-way-too-early-to-be-awake o’clock, and was greeted with a shirtless Alec folding the blanket on the couch. Magnus laughed as Alec got startled by Chairman Meow. The cat was a sneaky little bastard who tended to stray away or scratch at humans. Magnus watched in awe as Alec picked up the cat and cuddled it to his chest.

“He likes you.” Alec jumped three feet in the air, startling the cat, causing him to jump out of his arms and run towards Magnus. Magnus shuffled sleepily into the kitchen. “Coffee?” Chairman followed him, wanting to be fed

“Yes please.” Alec followed Magnus into the kitchen. “Sorry to wake you.” Alec apologized.

“You didn't wake me.” Magnus turned on the coffee machine. “The cat, Chairman Meow did.” Magnus took out two mugs.

“You have a cat named Chairman Meow?” Alec asked surpassing a chuckle. Magnus put the mugs in the machine and hit a button for black coffee.

“Yup, he comes and goes.” Magnus fetched a can of cat food from the higher shelf and the cat jumped onto the table. “He likes go a lot more than come though.” Magnus knelt down, shooing Chairman from his spot on the counter, and filled his bowl with cat food. Magnus turned around facing Alec and he let out a laugh.

“What?”

“You have a hickey on your chin.” Magnus said giggling. Alec walked briskly to a mirror. He let out a low, sexy, groan. Magnus gave a loud and long laugh. Alec stormed to the living room. He came back with the electric bill/rule paper.

“New rule, All hickeys must rename under the collar.” Magnus smirked. “My siblings and co-workers won’t stop teasing me for this one.” Alec took the coffee cup Magnus handed him, almost downing it in one gulp.

“Well, my color is pretty low sooo- you're hickeys all have to be north of the Ecuador.” Magnus teased. Alec set his mug down, coughing. 

“Was that a ploy to get me to give you more Blow Jobs?” Alec asked. Magnus just smirked.

“It might have been.” Magnus sipped his coffee. “Have I told you that you're pretty talented?”

“Thrice last night.” Alec put his mug on kitchen island. “You're not so bad yourself.” Magnus beamed. “But stop with the hickeys please.” Alec pointed to the one on the chin. “And why on the chin?”

“Hey, That one you can pass as bruise.” Magnus finished his coffee, placing his mug under the machine again. “Want any more?” Alec shook his head no.

“I should really get going, I need to get to subway and it’s a fifteen minute walk from here.” Alec started walking to the door grabbing a sweatshirt on his way. Magnus stepped in his way, Alec tried to sidestep him but couldn't.

“You're not going anywhere.” Magnus stated placing his hands on his hips trying to look intimidating. “You forgot one rule.” Alec deadpanned.

“Magnus I’ll be late for work.” Alec protested.

“You can take a taxi.” Magnus smirked as Alec groaned. “Hey, this rule I didn't write.” Alec just glared at Magnus. Magnus raised his hands up in surrender.

“I swear to god, sex will be the death of me.” Alec murmured.

“There are worse ways to go.” Magnus chuckled. “Though imagine, dying because of too much sex.” Magnus imitated an old man voice;

“And here lays Alec Lightwood, loving brother, son and lover. Death by too much dick.” Magnus burst out laughing and Alec chuckled.

“Okay maybe.” Alec stated. “but I was drunk last night.” Alec smirked. “You can't hold any rule I made against me.”

“Alec you were sober.” Magnus said tracing circles on Alec’s forearm.

“I was drunk on lust.” Magnus raised an eyebrow at the lame pick up line. “Okay fine, I'll sleep with you.”

“Make it sound like more of a choir will you.” Magnus frowned. “Smile Alec, you're getting laid!” Magnus made his way to the bedroom, Alec at his heels smiling at Magnus cheerfully.

“I regret agreeing to this.”

“No you don't” Magnus yelled at him, discarding the robe.

“No I don't.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all my lovlies!  
> It is Friday once more and that means a new chapter! Now, my life just went from hectic to bat-shit insane and will only become crazier for the next week or month. For my lovlies who dont follow me on tumblr (something you really should do) or the ones that didn't see my post;
> 
> I'm on a tv/radio show called Gettu Betur (Guess better) and my team made it to the second round and we're competing against the team that is thought to win. But since we want to win, I will be insanly busy for the next 4 days. Now, I promise I will read and reply to all of your comments once possible. Now if we lose to them, I will start with weekly updates quickly after that, but if we win I will have to stick to bi-weekly updates. 
> 
> But enough about my life, How are you guys? I'm personally dying, because in just 4 days (3 if you're a lucky bastard that lives in the states) we will see the Malec date! YAY! 
> 
> I hope you have a fantastic two weeks and I will see you then!


	3. Of New Furniture and Beginnings

New York.

Home.

“It's been a long time.” Max muttered. His taxi driver looked over his shoulder.

“Say something, lad?” He asked.

“No.” Max shook his head. “Just enjoying the view.”

“It's quite spectacular.” The driver said glancing at Max through the rearview mirror. “There is nothing quite like it.”

“No there isn’t.”  
*****  
The taxi driver dropped him off in front of his family’s home. His family wasn’t that rich but they were far from poor. Wealthy is what most people would describe them. Max on the other hand would describe them as cheap. All his belongings fit into one suitcase as he spent all of his childhood traveling. His parents worked for an international terrorist agency, called Shadowhunters. The Lightwoods were part of the founders many generations ago, and he and his siblings were expected to join when they got older. But before they could join they needed to prove themselves, so six years ago Alec left them to find a job in New York, where the institute, Shadowhunters headquarters are. His parents bought a three bedroom penthouse for Alec and his siblings to share. Now Max wasn’t supposed to join them until after three years but he had already spent the last 5 years alone with his parents and there are only so many tv-shows that one can watch before they are classified as crazy. 

So through a lot of begging and a little bribery he got his parents permission to move to New York to finish High School and then join the police force or something like that once he was eighteen. He still hadn’t figured out how to get out of that, but alas he has three years.

Max walked up the stairs of the apartment complex. He was lucky enough that some lady had exited at the same time he was about to ring the bell and he got in, it was late October and raining. Though he spent the better part of the summer in Iceland, he still had yet to obtain a parka. He walked up twelve flights and knocked on the apartment door. No answer. Knock again. Still no answer. Max groaned. He took out his phone and called Jace. No answer. He called Alec. Not answering either. Max smacked his head against the door. Finally he called Izzy.

_“Hello?”_

“Izzy?” Max slid down the door and sat on his bag. “Thank god.”

_“Wait one moment.”_ A man's voice came through the phone. _“Izzy, I found your phone.”_

_“Thanks Si.”_ Max smiled at his sister's voice. _“Who dis?”_

“Izzy! It's Max!”

_“Max! What?! It’s been so long! Where are you now? Rio? Madrid? Tokyo? Please tell me you left Iceland? That place is cold even in the summer. Oh, say hello to Anna for me if you’re still-”_

“I'm in New York.” Max said smiling at his sister enthusiasm.

_“You're in New York!”_ Max held his phone away from his ear. _“Why didn't you tell me!”_

“Didn't mom call you?”

_“No!”_ Max groaned

“Well I'm in New York and since neither of our parents let you know or Jace and Alec I presume, I'm stuck waiting outside their apartment.”

_“Well you're not going to get in anytime soon,they’re both working right now..”_ Max groaned. _“My shift is over and Si and I can come and pick you up in twenty. You can stay with us until those idiots we call our brothers come home.”_

“Okay, but do you have food?”

_“Yes, I have food.”_

“Food that you didn’t cook?”

_“Yes Max!”_ Max smirked, pleased with himself.

“But can you still take me to McDonalds, I’ve been in Iceland for three months and I’ve been craving chicken nuggets and diabetes.” Izzy laughed.

_“Sure thing Max._ ” Max beamed.

“Dank you.”  
*****  
“Izzy.” Max jumped at his sister, he maybe fifteen and a good six inches taller than her, but that doesn't mean he can't act like he's still the cute five year old they all think he is.

“Maxie!” Izzy pulled him down to her height and hugged him tight. “I haven't seen you in more than a year.” Izzy pulled him back inspecting every inch of his face. “Are you okay, the scar-”

“I'm fine Izzy.” Max pulled away from her death grip. “Scar fine- eyesight still blind in one eye. Artificial eye still not bothering me.” The guy Max presumed to be Simon, Izzy’s fiance, squinted at Max.

“This little Rascal wandered from the family when he was nine and got himself kidnapped, we got him back though, it followed with some complications.” Izzy said, ruffling Max’s hair. Max pointed to his scar, it was pretty faded, only became really prominent when he was tan. Max was not tan after spending his summer in Iceland.

“The dude took out a knife and went all joker on me.” Izzy smacked Max in the arm. “Whaaat it's a much better story.” Max looked at Izzy. “You didn't tell him?” Izzy just shook her head. 

“Simon didn’t ask about the scar so I didn’t tell him.” Izzy said, wrapping her arms around Simon’s waist. “Besides, it doesn’t matter. You’re alive.”

“Yeah but-.” Max shighed. “I want people to think I’m cool or evil before they meet me! Persuading them is so hard!” Max whined.

“So you only need a badass nickname and then you can be a super villain.” Simon contemplated. “Than everyone knows you’re evil when they hear your name.” Max beamed. 

“I think all of my doubts of you and Si not getting along have disappeared.” Izzy grumbled, letting Simon go and hugging Max again.

“Nice to meet you in person.” Simon said giving him a fist bump. “You're a lot taller than through the screen.”

“It's the Lightwood genes, we grow up to six feet.” Max looked at Izzy. “They seemed to have skipped her though.”

“Well I’m glad.” Simon said “I'm just an inch taller than her.”

“I would love you even if you were a foot smaller than me.” Izzy said lovingly, leaning onto Simon’s side, thankfully letting Max go before kissing Simon.

“Okay, ugh, belch.” Max grunted. “If I had anything in my stomach right now I would hurl it.” Izzy drew away from Simon smiling.

“Alright, you little rascal, I’ll get you food.”

“You're forgetting who’s six inches taller than you.” Max said smirking. “Oww Izzy?!”  
*****  
“How did you eat twenty chicken nuggets on the five minute ride back to our place?”

“I haven't eaten them in like five months!” Max explained, lounged on the sofa eating Izzy's fries.

“That was still four every minute.” Max rolled his eyes at his future brother-in-law.

“Like you didn't eat an entire big mac in one minute.”

“Hey, it was impressive.” Simon said stealing a french fry from Max.

“You guys are gross.” Izzy said eating her Mcflurry.

“Says the girl who ate her ice cream with half a bag of french fries.” Max said, pointing a french fry accusingly at her.

“At least I’m still eating.” Simon and Max just rolled their eyes. Max’s phone rang at that exact moment. On the screen was a picture of Max and Alec, when Max was about seven.

“Hello!”

_“Who is this?”_ Alec said in the phone, sounding distant.

“It's Max!”

_“Max! - What -wait you got a new phone?”_

“Well I still have the old one, just a new sim card.”

_“Same thing.”_ Max smiled. _“Where are you now?”_

“I'm in New York.”

_“You are!?"_ Max groaned.

“Mom didn't call you either!”

_“No- should she have?”_

“I’m coming to live with you in New York, I just want a normal high school years, not moving every three months tops kind of thing.” Izzy screeched.

_“You at Izzy's?”_ Alec said amusingly

“What gave that away?” Max said sarcastically.

_“Attitude.”_

“Yeah yeah.”

_“But you're coming to live with us, in New York. Permanently?”_

“Yes, Permanently.”

_**“Beep.** Sorry Max I have to go, we'll talk tomorrow.”_

“We'll-” Max heard the beep. “Talk tomorrow.”

“So-” Izzy said twirling her spoon around her finger. 

“I forgot...” Izzy just rolled her eyes and glared at him.  
*****  
When Max was almost about to pass out from exhaustion, but was keeping his eyes open to just finish the last Manga, Jace walked in. Looking between Simon and Max lounging on the floor.

“Izzy, You know you're marrying the older version of your brother right?” Jace said as he walked in tossing a bag Ghirardelli chocolates in Max way.

“I know!” Izzy said. “It’s been freaking me out for an hour now!”

“That's just mean.” Simon said opening the bag of chocolates.

“Yeah what he said.” Max said munching on a piece of chocolate.

“This is some Sci-fi level stuff.” Jace said.

“Tell me about it.”  
*****  
Max fell asleep on the couch not soon after Jace left, Jace offered to take Max home where he could sleep on a bed but Max was already half asleep so Izzy told Jace to just leave him there. When Max woke up it was around midday, Izzy and Simon were 'quietly' making breakfast. Max rubbed his eyes, gruming as he felt his eyelid stick to the prosthetic. He walked to his jacket, applying lubracant on the eye.

“Good morning!” Izzy said chirpily from where she sat on the counter “We made breakfast.”

“And by we, she means me.” Simon said flipping something on a pan, it was like he sensed Max’s dread. “Don't worry, I didn't let her touch anything in kitchen.” Izzy rolled her eyes.

“Izzy I have gotten food poisoning so many times from you're cooking. You are not allowed to touch the food.” Alec said. Max stood up quickly going over to hug his older brother. “Hey squirt. How are you doing?”

“Better since I saw you.” Max rubbed his eyes. “I’m sleeping at your place tonight.” Max cracked his back. “Ouch.”

“Yeah, well first we need to go shopping, Izzy took the bed from her room so now it's just a storage space.” Alec said, sipping his coffee. “And we need to clean also. I don’t think that room has seen a vacuum in a year.”

“And their coach is much more uncomfortable than ours.” Izzy said stealing a piece of bacon. “It's made of leather.” Max shivered.

“Let's go shopping then, I’m not sleeping on couches anymore. I want a bed.” Max said copying his sister and stealing bacon of the plate.

“Ikea it is then.” Alec said hugging his shoulder. “I just need to go get my bike looked at in-” Alec looked at his phone. “Three hours. Then we can go shopping.” Max nodded.

“Breakfast is served.” Simon said taking the scrambled eggs off the stove. “Dig in.” Max jumped up and grabbed his dish filling it up quickly. Simon raised his eyebrow. “Easy there tiger, I meant the food not the pan.”

“I'm hungry;” Max grumbled stalking his way to the sofa and flopping down on it and stuffing his face. “And I’m a growing boy.” Alec suppressed a chuckle.  
“So Max, how was Iceland?” Izzy asked filling her plate with scrambled eggs, bacon and toast.

“Way too rainy and cold.” Max said between bites. “That didn't stop the natives though from wearing ripped jeans and crop tops. I mean when it was just around 60 degrees and they all went out in short shorts!”

“You know your sister does that as well.” Jace said coming from the bathroom. “New York isn't the warmest place.” 

“Yeah but she is one of kind and brings a coat, they don’t. I’m talking everyone, even old people went outside when it was sunny. When it rains the only people you can see are tourists and a few natives.” Max pointed his fork at Izzy. “And the natives wore crop tops and ripped jeans even then!”

“Okay, but did you learn any words in Icelandic?” Alec asked, turning around in his seat.

“No! That language is hard as f-” Alec gave him a stern look. “French-?”  
“You must have learned something.” Simon uttered munching on a strip of bacon.

“Well I learned one word, just for fun.” Max cleared his mouth. “Tayknamindursaugur”

“And that means?” Izzy asked.

“Comic Books.”

Izzy just rolled her eyes and mumbled “Of course.”

“This is our little brother we're talking about Izzy, did you really think he would learn basic words? Not meant in a bad way.” Max stuck out his tongue at Jace.

“You want to know what was the worst thing about being in Iceland was?” Max said as he stuffed his face with Bacon.

“No McDonald?” Simon suggested.

“Weird Natives.” Jace said.

“No loving siblings?” Alec and Izzy stated.

“No- well yes- “Max stuttered. “The worst thing is that they only have one nerd shop!” Alec, Izzy, and Jace all laughed but Simon gasped in horror.

“So that's why you asked us to send you comic books?” Alec chuckled.

“Yes!” Max shouted. “It wasn't even a big shop!”

“How did you survive?” Simon asked holding his hand over his heart.

“I almost didn't, but I had a lifeline.” Max pointed to his siblings. “Finally found some use for them.”

“Thanks!” Alec scoffed.

“Glad to know we are loved.”

“Well I’ve been working on a comic for awhile now, do you want to see it?” Simon asked sliding down from the counter. Max's face lit up. He nodded furiously and followed Simon into his room.

“We'll see them in like four hours.” Izzy said, starting to clean up. “Let's do the one thing I’m allowed to do in a kitchen.”

*****  
“MAAAX!” Alec yelled, he just finished having his bike checked and was waiting for Max to stop nerding with Simon. “You better get yourself out in the next ten minutes or you're sleeping on a leather couch!” Max popped his head out of Simon work room.

“I'm coming.” Max rubbed his eyes and stretched. “What time is it?

“Four fifteen.” Max eyes widened and he cracked his back.

“That’s what happens when you disappear into The Nerd Cove.” Izzy chimed in from her spot on the couch. “Time flies faster.”

“But I swore it was only two hours.” Max admitted wiping dirt off his glasses. “Let's go bro.”

“Not so fast.” Izzy said. “If you think you’re going shopping without me you are wrong.” Izzy slipped into the nerd cove, returning with a jacket.

“Ten bucks he won't even notice you’re gone.” Alec said as they left the apartment . 

“Nope not betting you’re going to win that one.”  
*****  
Max and Alec walked out of Ikea a few hours later, arms full of stuff. And pushing a cart with a bed, bed frame and a drawer. Izzy trailed after them, pushing a cart full of stuff. Half of it was hers and a few select items for Alec and Jace. 

“Why do you need so much stuff?” Alec asked as he juggled his load along with trying to reach in his pocket for Jace’s truck keys, since, well- it was a truck.

“Because I have lived out of a suitcase for fifteen years.” Max said as he stuffed everything in his arms in the backseat. “How are we going to get the mattress in the car though.” Alec glanced at the almost full truck.

“Two trips?” Alec contemplated. “Or we just stuff the back seat more.” Max grabbed the mattress and began stuffing. Alec laughed.

“Ain't no way I’m waiting here for you to come back.” Max said pushing the mattress into the back seat. “You going to help Izzy?”

“I just got my nails done.” She said. “I ain’t breaking one to help you stuff the backseat.” She jumped into the front seat. “Speaking of stuffing; Alec, ever going to fill us in on the dude you’re seeing?” 

“Izzy!” ALec said blushing. Max laughed so hard he had to stop rearranging stuff. 

“I know for a fact that you’re bike is fine.” She said, scrolling through her phone. “And mom and dad raised you as well as me to be cheap bastards.”

“So?”

“So? You wouldn’t waste money on a bike check unless you were sure something was wrong.” 

“My bike needed fixing.” Alec said his face flushed. “The gear wasn’t switching.”

“Sure brother.” Izzy said rolling her eyes. Max had given up on stuffing the backseat. Opting for sitting down on one of the boxes on the ground. Watching his brother stutter his way through the conversation.

“Izzy! Just- I- uh-.” Alec stuttered, running a hand through his hair, his shirt lifting in the process, giving Max a good view of the hickey on Alec’s side. Max raised his eyebrows at Izzy. 

“Yo Alec.” Max said smirking as his brother turned around to face him. “Vampires are so twenty-ten.” Izzy burst out laughing and Max saw Alec’s confused face just before he turned around. 

“What!” Alec said frustrated at his two siblings. “I swear both of you.”

“I mean Edward is hot, but I have it on good authority that you’re team Jacob.” Izzy said before cracking up again.

“I mean it- it-could be a werewolf bite.” Max wheezed. “You know the size and all.” Izzy grabbed her stomach, bending over and wiping a few stray tears. Alec groaned, rubbing his hand in his hair again causing the shirt to lift up again. The sight of the hickey sent the younger Lightwoods into a bout of hysteria again.

“I- what-?” Alec looked down at his side, lifting up his shirt. He tugged his shirt quickly down again, blushing. “Shut up.”   
*****  
It took them a good ten minutes after Max stopped laughing, but finally everything fit. Max had to sit with his pillow and comforter in his lap but at least he didn't have to wait. Izzy sat in the front seat, happily tapping on her phone.

“So what are you going to do about the purple wall in my bedroom?” Izzy asked looking up from her phone. 

“Oh right.” Alec said, letting go of the gear stick to run a hand through his hair. “I think we have some white and green paint in storage?” 

“It’s just purple.” Max said. “I’m comfortable enough in my masculinity to have a purple room!”  
*****  
“How did you forget that the room was bright neon purple!” Max asked staring at the room full of boxes and bags.

“I thought you said you were comfortable enough in your masculinity?” Alec jested, dropping the last bag.

“Yeah but this color literally blinds you.” Max said. “I would like to be able to lay in this room without wearing sunscreen.” 

“Fair enough.” Alec said and kicked over an empty box. “Most of these boxes are Izzy’s.” Max looked at Alec. “We'll put it in the storage room.” Max picked up a random box, looking in it to see that it was full old books.

“Pretty sure this isn't Izzy's.” Max said as he lifted up a book. Alec looked into the box.

“Not even sure that's mine.” Alec said as he looked at the contents picking up a random book. “Oh wait, Never mind, I own this.” Max gave Alec a weird look. “Just put in my room okay.”

“How could you forget what books you owned?” Max asked as he left the bedroom walking into his brothers. 

“I’m a busy man.” Alec said walking out of the room with a box. “Now hurry up and get a box and take it down to storage.”

*****   
It may have taken a lot longer than anticipated and going down thirteen floors with boxes takes a lot of time. Max stood in the empty room, watching Alec lay out sheets of newspaper on the floor. Max walked into the kitchen and grabbed a knife.

“Are you sure this is safe?” He asked.

“Do you want bright purple walls?” Alec said as he used a knife to pry open the can of dark green paint. Max made a face. “Thought so.”

“But-” Max opened a can of white paint. “Do you even know how long they have been in that storage unit?” Alec frowned.

“No idea.” Alec picked up a paintbrush and started painting the wall. “Let's just try to cover it with white first and then we can worry about the other colors.” Max nodded picking up a brush of his own. They worked like that silently until the entire wall was painted. Sure you could see the purple in some parts but that was only slightly, besides, they had a can of green paint and a can of brown paint to fix all of those mistakes.

“What is that smell?” Jace asked as he rounded the corner to Max room. “Oh you're painting, open a window, the fumes are killing the cacti.” Alec strode over to the window and opened it as far as it would go, cherishing the sweet smell of fresh, non-toxic air. “Anybody want chinese?” Max ran over to Jace.

“You're still hungry?” Alec asked shocked. “You ate fifteen meatballs at Ikea!”

“You did too.” Max pointed out as he opened a carton of rice, only to frown at the contents. “And don’t act as if you're not going to eat some more now.” Alec just rolled his eyes and threw himself onto the couch, making grabby moments at the carton of rice.  
“Fine maybe I am, but I just worked a full shift, I need the food, you my friend have spent most of yesterday and today being all nerdy and stuff.” Alec accused pointing the packet of soy sauce in Max general direction. Max just scoffed, stuffing his face with noodles.

“Wanna play a game of fifa while we eat.” Jace asked whilst stuffing his face with ??????pork mein?}}}}???

“What is it with you and that game?” Alec asked fetching the controller next to him.

“It's soccer, I was always good at soccer.” Alec rolled his eyes at his brother. “Okay the game was a joke from Simon and is actually pretty good.”

“Max you’re the youngest, you can turn on the TV.” Alec said getting comfortable.

Max grumbled standing up and turning on the TV. 

“Uh!” Jace yelped. “While you’re up can you get me a beer from the fridge?”

“Anything else my highness?” Max asked sarcastically, turning to walk into the kitchen.

“Fetch me a glass of water.” Alec said absentmindedly. Max grumbled loudly.

“So how do you play,” Max said as he pushed Jace’s beer in his face, placed Alec’s glass harshly on the table and picked up a controller. Jace just smirked.

“Watch and learn.”  
*****  
“I hate you.” Jace glared at his younger brother, “How the hell did you do that!?”

“I've been in Europe for the past two years.” Max smirked. “I knew how to play.” Max ate the last of his cold take away. “They are obsessed with it.”

“You’re so evil!” Jace grumbled sipping his beer. 

“Alright pissed off and smug, we need to get painting again if you want to sleep on a bed tomorrow.” Alec commanded. “We need to decide what wall is supposed be which color.” Max glanced at Jace and gave him a sly smirk.

“I know exactly what to do.” Max said and shot up from the couch. “Just follow my lead.” Max ran past Alec into the bedroom and slammed the door shut, he could still hear his brothers through the walls

“You know what that was about?” Alec pondered.

“No idea.” Jace said. “But knowing Max I say we open the door with caution.”

“That might be a greatest idea you've ever had.” Alec agreed walking to the door and opening it with caution. Alec walked in, Max hid himself quickly behind the door, armed with a paint brush dripping in paint. “Max...? Where are you?” Jace peaked in after Alec pushing him in front of him. Suddenly the door slammed shut and something hit both of them in the side, something wet.

“CATCH ME IF YOU CAN!” Max yelled as he ran past them, hitting them again with paint.  
“MAXWELL JOSEPH LIGHTWOOD WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING?!” Alec shouted furiously trying to grab his younger brother when Jace hit him in the side with a splat of paint.

“Loosen up 'Alexander'.” Jace teased splatting Max with some green. “You're so stuck up, have some fun every once in awhile.” Alec mumbled and picked up a paintbrush, flicking paint at both of them.

“I'm not painting the room again if you don't like it.” Alec chided as he was hit with a slap of wet paint.  
*****  
“This is perfect.”

“But it's three AM.”

“And?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all my lovelies  
> So, I lost the competition. I spent a week moping and catching up to school again but now I’m back to writing. Next update will be on Friday and I made a lot of changes to chapter 4, so everyone who followed before the rewrite be aware. Chapter 5 will than be a new chapter that no one has seen before. Than you will get chapter 6 or the old chapter 5, virtually unchanged.


	4. Of Sexualities and Consent

“How the hell do you do this?” Alec asked between kisses. “I swear your clothes are harder than a jigsaw puzzle.”

“It's just a clasp on the side, like a bra.” Magnus moaned when Alec sucked on his neck. “Little lower, Ahh- just there.”

“Never undone a bra before.” Alec teased into his neck “I'm gay remember, not my kind of thing to worry about.” Alec stopped talking and moved his head lower. “Till now apparently.”

“Don't worry.” Magnus shivered. “It gets easier. My first bra was terrifying, I couldn't get her out of it.”

“You're Bi?” Alec said pulling himself up to Magnus level.

“You turned of?” Magnus asked a little apprehensive.

“No, Just a little shocked. You're so-”

“Flamboyant? Girly? Gay?” Magnus rolled his eyes. “Guys can be all of thoose.”

“I was about to say sexy.” Alec said leaning in to nibble on his ear, making Magnus moan.

“Very smooth, very smooth.” Magnus said pushing Alec away and tugging of his shirt. “Just like your chest. Seriously, that chest shouldn't be hidden from anyone.”

“Yours for the taking.”

“Oh Alexander, you shouldn't have said that.” Magnus said as he left marks on his chest, unbuckling Alec's pants. Magnus pushed down Alec’s pants, leaving them in heap at Alec’s ankle.

“We really should move.” Alec panted. “Like right now, or I'll do you on the dining room table.”

“Maybe I want that.” Alec gave him a funky stare. “Okay, okay.” Magnus whined. “We'll move to the bedroom!” Magnus pulled Alec closer. “But just wait one moment, I want to give you a little taste-” Magnus traveled down north. “-Of what you'll-”

“Magnus?” Jocelyn voice rang through the apartment. Both men sprung apart as Jocelyn rounded the corner. “I was wondering if you've-” Jocelyn came to an abrupt halt as she saw both men standing there panting, face flushed. “Seen my tablet- pen-? Sorry? Who are you?” Alec had turned his head away from Jocelyn and to spare Alec any further embarrassment, Magnus lead Jocelyn the other way, reaching into his pants before turning around and rearranging his junk.

“Just, someone, you know me.” Magnus laughed it off pushing Jocelyn in front of him.

“He looked so familiar.” Jocelyn ponder, “I swore- That was one of the Lightwoods!” Magnus froze for a second.

“No- no, not a Lightwood.” Magnus lied, his voice hitching.

“Magnus.” she tisked. “Don't lie, I know the Lightwoods.”

“So do I.” Magnus mumbled quite loudly. “Ow!”

“Why didn't you tell me you had a boyfriend?” Jocelyn scolded, smiling at Alec who peeked from behind the corner, staring at Magnus, shirtless and hair ruffled.

“Well-?” Magnus glanced at Alec, not knowing what to say. “We're- it's complicated.” Jocelyn wiggled her eyebrow.

“You don't say.” she said smugly. “Well I’ll leave now and let you get back to it.” she left with a wink. “Send me a text if you find the pen. Bye Magnus. Bye Alec!” Magnus smiled and shut the door after her, slumping against it laughing. Alec rounded the corner fully dressed in his pants his face unreadable.

“You okay? She thinks that I will stay single forever.” Alec's face didn't change, just the same stone-cold expression. “She's a handful.”

“Yeah- I- shit I'm okay.” Alec stuttered, his face still blank. “Just a little shocked that's all.” Alec shook his head, as if shaking would clear his thoughts. “She has a key?”

“And likes to pop by unannounced, just to make my life miserable, she probably thought I was nursing a hangover, and came over to make my life hell.”

“Yeah- I- just- just need one moment.” Alec heaved a deep breath. “One of my best friends mother just saw me almost get a blow job.” Alec sat on the back of the couch. “I think I deserve a little time to breath.” Magnus laughed by the door.

“My- she's basically my mother, she saw me almost giving you a blow job.” Magnus laughed rubbing his face. “Oh my, she is never going to let me live that one down.” Alec huffed and fiddled with them hem of his shirt. “Though this isn't the first time she's caught me in such a position.” Alec looked at Magnus, his face still stoney and unreadable. Magnus stood up from the door making his way to Alec. “Let's just get our mind of this now?” Magnus traced Alec’s forearm, a sly smirk playing on his lips. Alec tensed and pulled away.

“Sex really is all you think about!” Alec scoffed, turning away from Magnus.

“I thought you liked it.” Magnus said confused.

“I'm not in the mood!” Alec yelled. “I thought that much was obvious.” Alec pushed himself off the couch.

“Where the fuck is this attitude coming from?” Magnus spluttered.

“You're being a jerk and not thinking about my feelings.” Alec said, pulling on his shirt.

“I thought feelings were supposed to be kept out of this.” Magnus said.

“Yeah well you also need consent!” Alec said looking around the room for his sweater.

“Yeah well, sorry that I wanted to have sex.” Magnus said, crossing his arms. “You can just say you needed time and space and I would have given you that, no need to yell at me like that!”

“Well, I guess if you really want to have sex with someone I suggest you get a sex doll and fuck off, because that will be the only thing you can fuck without feelings.”

“Is this about me being Bi?” Magnus said. Alec turned to face Magnus, seeing the defeated look on his face, his eyes ablaze. “Because if that’s so you can just fucking walk out that door and never return with your biphobic ass!”

“This has nothing to do with your sexuality, I don't give a fuck about that.” Alec sighed, picking up his sweater from the coffee table. “I give a fuck about the fact that you doesn't expect some feelings to be involved, for fuck sake! This is sex, lust! Last I checked that was a fucking feeling.” Alec made his way to the door. “I need air, don't worry, I know Brooklyn, I won't get lost.” Alec grabbed his jacket, shrugging it on. “You better find another sex slave, I don't think I can call you anytime soon.” Alec said slamming the door, his heart thumping loudly in his chest. He took the stairs two at time, great full for the ice cold wind that seemed to dull some of the pain.  
*****  
Alec's phone wouldn't stop dinging with incoming texts. Max looked at him funnily. Alec just shut his phone of. Right now they were waiting for the counselor to finish her meeting with the people in front of them.

“Who was that?” Max asked, trying to steal a glance at Alec's phone.

“Nobody.” Max raised his eyebrow.

“So a nobody just happens to text you at-” Max looked at his own phone. “Eight thirty in the morning on a Tuesday.” Max shook his head. “Nope not believing it.”

“Just a guy I know trying to fix something he fucked up.” Alec mumbled, switching off his notifications when another text came in.

“You're boyfriend or..?” Max asked winking. “And why is it that you can curse but I can't?”

“Because you're just a child.” Alec said trying to divert the attention of him.  
“I'm not a child.” Max began. “I'm a teen.” Alec rolled his eyes. “But you're not getting away from this other conversation so easily.”

“Lightwoods?” The school counselor asked.

“I guess I am.” Alec said standing up, never been as glad to be called into an office.

“You're not getting out of this that easily!” Max protested and follow him into the counselor's office. The counselor, Alice Katona, shut the door after them.  
“Please have a seat.” She motioned to two uncomfortable plastic chairs. “So, Maxwell, are you ready to start school at Midwood?”

“I prefer Max, but yeah.” Max twiddled his thumbs nervously.

“I understand that you've transferred schools a lot.” She said flipping through some papers.

“Thirty- three times.” Max said nonchalantly, Ms. Katona lost her smile for just a moment and looked shocked. “My parents moved around a lot, this will be school number thirty-four.”

“I went to forty-one.” Alec shot in, trying to ease some of the shock. “Our parents work forces them to travel a lot.”

“Alright.” Ms. Katona cleared her throat. “I have never heard of someone switch schools that many times.”

“Both of us have gone to schools in all six continents.” Ms. Katon smiled again.

“I'm sure that the both of you have amazing stories from all of that traveling.” She said typing something into her computer. “Now all I need from you is you're elective and then I will send for a student to show you around on your first day.” Max nodded. “So, since you came here in the middle of October, your choices are very limited, I’m afraid all of the most popular like football and cheerleading are all full.” Max nodded again, fiddling with the hem of his shirt. “We have, Home EC, P.E, Art, Theat-”

“I want Art.” Max interrupted. “Sorry..”

“It's alright.” She said typing away on her computer. Suddenly the printer whirred to life. “Here is your schedule and on this piece of paper is your locker number and combination.” She handed Alec a piece of paper. “I need you to sign this and then it is all set.” Alec signed his name. “Congratulations, Max you're officially in Midwood.”  
*****  
“Why do we only own- sixteen different types of sauces?” Max asked as he closed the refrigerator. Alec opened his eyes, rubbing them.

“Jace is a lazy bastard and forgets to do the shopping, and I don't own a car.” Alec rubbed his eyes. “What time is it anyway?”

“Six p.m.” Max answered, opening a cabinet and celebrating when he finds an opened bag of crackers.

“Jace should be home by now.” Alec sat up and cracked his back. “Can you call him, I don't know where my phone is.” Max nodded, jumping onto the counter and pulling out his phone from the pocket of his pants.

“Jace?”  
“Alec wants to know where you are.”  
“You're at whose?”  
“Who is Clary?”  
“Oh, okay.”  
“Really?”  
“Okay, we'll come.”  
“Bye. “ Max hung up, jumping down from the counter. “This Clary chick, invited us over to dinner, apparently her mom made lasagna and she made it for fifteen people.” Max said hopping from the counter. “Jace said he is already there and so is Simon and Izzy.” Alec was hesitant to go, but he was not in the mood for take-out. “What are you waiting for?” Max asked. “Free food.” Alec stood up stretching.

“Let's go then.”  
*****  
Clary lived only two subway stops from them and Alec and Max where at the doorstep of her house in under twenty minutes. Clary answered the door.

“Hi! You must be Max!” Clary said and hugged the boy, Max stood there shocked as the fiery redhead hugged him. “You're so Alec’s brother, I mean look at how tall you are!”

“She's easily excitable, especially around new people.” Alec stated as Clary hugged him. “And she's a hugger.”

“I can see that.” Max said as Clary motioned for them to come inside. Alec walked in behind his brother, not seeing the person standing in the corner with his phone to his ear.

“Mom, Luke, this is Max, Alec’s and Izzy's younger brother.” Jocelyn smiled at Max and gave him a hug.

“It's nice to meet you.” Max said formaly, though Jocelyn was hugging him. “Thank you for inviting us over.”

“You just saved me from dying early because of heart failure.” Luke said shaking Max hand. “My wife tends to forget that we only need food for three people not an army.” Max smiled, walking over to talk to Simon.

Alec finally worked up the courage to make eye contact with Jocelyn and she winked, causing Alec to blush and turn his face away. That's when he saw the silhouette of Magnus standing in the corner slouching. They made eye contact and Magnus straightened up. Alec just snapped his head back and started talking to Luke about the annual basketball match between cops and firefighters. He could still feel Magnus stare on the back of his head. It made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up straight. It was taking all of his willpower to not turn around and kiss the glorious bastard.

“Can I steal him for one moment?” Magnus asked Luke and looped his hand through Alec's, causing Alec to tense up. “I promise I won’t bite him.” Magnus winked and pulled Alec away. “We need to talk.” Magnus mumbled smiling at Izzy.

“No we don't.” Alec said pushing his hand of. “I said I’m not ready, stop texting me.” Alec turned around. “I'm not your boyfriend.” He spat the words out like they were venom.

“No you're not.” Magnus rolled his eyes. “But you're still my friend.”

“It sure doesn’t seem like it.” Alec mumbled and walked away, leaving Magnus alone in the corner.

“You and Magnus are friends?” Izzy said smirking. “That's a fact I wasn't aware of.” Alec heaved a breath.

“More like we were, Magnus tends to not think of other people's feelings.” Alec said loudly hoping Magnus heard it.

“It was one dude!” Magnus shot back. “So what that you saw him first! He picked me!” Alec whipped around, his face stuck in a frown. “That's not something I can control!”

“Well you could have said no, you didn't have to say yes.” Alec snarled, realizing what Magnus was doing and although he was pissed at him, He couldn’t help but feel a little bit gratefull.

“I guess I’m just addicted to sex!” Magnus retorted.

“Okay!” Luke said pushing himself away from the wall he was leaning on and walking over to where they were standing. “Let's go eat, shall we.”

“Yeah let's.” Izzy said pushing her brother in front of him and sitting him down and planting herself next to him.  
*****  
“You really think it's a good idea to let the two of them stay in the same room as the knife's, alone?” Simon asked as he pointed towards Magnus and Alec stocky washing up the dishes. “They could kill each other Jocelyn.”

“You know the rules Simon.” Jocelyn said. “If you fight in this household you do the dishes.”

Alec glanced over his shoulder. “They're staring, I think they think we will kill each other.” Magnus snorted.

“I think they might be right.” Magnus said eyeing the knife stand. “I don't doubt that you would be able to kill me.” Magnus piled the dish on the others already dry. “And I don't doubt that you have motive.”

“I wouldn't kill you.” Alec said handing him another dish.” And even if I wanted to, I wouldn't do it with all these witness, one of them even being a police captain.” 

“I am sorry,” Magnus said, breaking the heavy silence that had surrended them. “I didn't know it upset you that much.” Magnus glanced at Alec. “I mean I barely know you.”

“And I you.” Alec stated. “I think we need to get to know each other better.” Alec handed him another dish. “I really don't want to find out about any husband or wife when we're doing the dirty.” Magnus let out a chuckle.  
“Okay, well lucky for you there are no secret wife’s or husband's.”

“Well good, I really don't like being a mistress.”

“You're not hot enough to be a mistress.” Magnus said looking him up and down. “You don't have the curves.” Magnus said,hip checking Alec. Alec burst out laughing.

“Okay, laughter is not what I expected from here.” Jocelyn entered the kitchen. “You guys make up?”

“We're on our way to.” Magnus said. “Where do these go again?” He pointed to the growing stack of plates.

“Left corner.” Jocelyn said. “I hope I wasn't the cause of this fight.” Alec shook his head.

“Just some… other things.” Magnus said placing the dishes in the cabinet.

“Don't worry, I won’t tell anyone.” She walked out winking. They both looked at her leave, and watch all of their friends look away and pretend to be doing something else.

“So, let's try to be friends, before we have sex again?” Magnus asked, cutting straight to the point.

“Yup, that’s a good idea.” Alec said washing a knife, twirling it around his fingers. “I guess it's too late for me to use this then, since we've made up now, and I don’t have motive.”

“You’re fucking scary.” Magnus said backing from him. “You know this right?” Magnus asked.

“Yeah.” Izzy said, walking into the kitchen, startling Alec. 

“Shit!” Alec said dropping the knife, almost taking of his big toe. Izzy and Magnus both let out a scream. Now, screaming in a house full of people with very quick reflexes means in less than three seconds the kitchen was full of people, all equally worried. 

“What?” Luke barked. 

“Shit, fuck shit.” Alec cursed, resting his hands on the counter.

“I thought you said they wouldn’t try to murder each other!” Simon said, glaring accusingly at Magnus. “I like Alec you know, he remembers my name!”

“I didn’t try to kill Alec!” Magnus said, a clutching at his chest. “He dropped the knife on himself! Izzy was here! She startled him! She tried to kill him.” 

“I don’t think cutting of his toe would kill him.” Izzy said. “Plus why the hell was he twirling a knife around!”

“I was threatening to kill Magnus!” Alec said picking up the knife from the floor. “Shit no! Not like that!” He backtracked quickly realizing how wrong it sounded.

“I think we should just stop talking about murder and ask if anyone is actually hurt.” Luke said, crossing his arms.

“I’m fine.” Alec said putting the knife on the counter. “I’m not hurt.”

“And you were the one holding the knife?” Jocelynn asked. “Magnus didn’t throw it at you?” Alec shook his head. 

“I was showing off.” Alec mumbled. “Izzy startled me and I dropped the knife, I think I dented your floor.”

“You’re fine though, no toes on my floor?” Jocelynn asked. “I don’t want to find any mysterious things on my floor whilst cleaning.”

“No toes.” Magnus said. “I just got startled by the knife and that is why I screamed.” 

“I screamed because Magnus screamed.” Izzy said, hugging Simon. “I really didn’t mean to cause a house panic.”

“So no one is trying to kill anyone and no one is hurt?” Luke asked.

“Nope.” Magnus said placing a plate in its respectful place. “I don’t think we’re going to murder each other either. Though I can’t speak for Alexander.”

“I’m not going to kill you! Oh for fucks sake!” 

“Why can you curse like a sailor, but I can’t say crap?” Max asked as everyone left the kitchen. “It’s not fair!”

“Max you’re fiffteen.” Alec said as he continued washing the dishes. “You’re going to learn that life ain’t fair.” 

“I know life ain’t fair but boys my age smoke weed and act like fuck boys and I’m not allowed to say fuck!” Max whined. “I just want to say one word please?” 

“I don’t know-” Alec started but was interrupted. 

“Oh my god.” Magnus said, hip checking Alec. “He’s fifteen and he’s a good kid, let him off the hook about cursing.” Alec glared at Magnus. 

“Fine.” Alec said after a moment's thought. “But if mom hears you curse you are a dead man!” Alec called after his brother. Max turned around and saluted. “Teenagers.”

“You know that big brother thing is really hot.” Magnus purred, leaning in close. 

“Friends Magnus. Friends.” Alec said, placing some distance between them. 

“Fine.” Magnus grumbled, picking up the knife and placing it in its rightful place.

*****  
“How long did we last?” Magnus asked as Alec attacked his neck.

“I’d say about three hours.” Alec asked breathlessly, rubbing against Magnus sending shivers of anticipation down Magnus spine.

“Well you can get to know a lot about a person in three hours?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all my lovlies!  
> To that one commenter last chapter that wanted more Malec, sorry. :)
> 
> Now Magnus's and Alec's reltionship isn't really healthy in this story, since, well, they need to talk more then they do. Finding out anything, no matter how small, about a partner whilst having sex is never something you want to do. Sex is NOT the time and place for dropping bomb shells. Allthough a persons sexuality shouldn't be a big deal to most everyone, Letting someone know that durring sex is a shitty move and saying that girly=gay is also a shitty move. Don't do what Magnus and Alec did in this chapter is all I'm trying to say.
> 
> Now after all that I hope you have a lovely week and I'll see everyone next friday!


	5. Of ER's and Instagram

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings for homo/transphobic asshole

Magnus hadn’t been hungover in three years. Three great years. Now of course, the first day back from a week furlough of drinking and dancing he has to wake up hungover. He was miserable, even more so than normal on a sunday at five am. 

“Ugh.” Magnus said. “Can’t I just lay in bed all day Chairman?” The cat crawled out off the bed. “Traitor.” Magnus turned over, his head swam and he saw stars for a second. “Ow fuck.” Magnus pushed himself up to a sitting position. He somehow got into the kitchen, brewed a cup of coffee, skipping the advil since his stomach was doing flips. He placed two pills in his pocket just in case and shuffled into the bathroom and brushed his teeth. He nibbled on some crackers and applied moisturizer before beginning on his make up routine. 

When Magnus got dressed thirty minutes later his stomach had settled and he ate three pieces of toast, popped an advil and stepped out into the frenzy that was New York. Traffic was relatively little, since it was 6 am on a Sunday. Brooklyn is never as crazy as the rest of New York but still quite hard to get around in rush hour. Magnus pulled up to Cats place, sending her a quick text. Catrina appeared in his rear view mirror and Magnus unlocked the car door.

“Hello.” Magnus said eyeing the cup of coffee cat was holding. “And good morning.”

“Ugh.” Cat said, taking a long sip from her coffee. “I knew I shouldn’t have gone out with you last night.”

“If it’s any consolation, I’m hungover as well.” Magnus said, pulling out of the parking spot and driving forward. “First time in 3 fucking years.” 

“Yay.” Cat said monotonically. “Makes the suffering feel much better!” 

“Oh just shut it you.” Magnus said pulling onto the main road. “You have coffee.”

“And i have it on good authority that you never leave your house without having a cup of coffee.” Cat said, still sipping from her cup. “And I know for a fact that you're planning on stopping at that starbucks over there.”

“It’s coffee darling.” Magnus said and pulled into the parking lot of the starbucks. 

“At this point your blood is 30% caffeine.”  
*****  
They pulled up to the hospital, Magnus holding his second cup of coffee, now half finished. He said hello to the night shift, that looked equally as dead on their feet as Magnus. 

“Ahh fresh blood.” George joked as Magnus changed clothes. “Feed me caffeine.” Magnus held up his coffee cup. “Ugh. Blegh no. Don’t feed me that bitter stuff.” Magnus just rolled his eyes opening up his locker. “Catrina! Please tell me you have some sort of caffeine that is sweet.”

“No.” Cat said, opening up her locker. “You’re too awake, you don’t need coffee.”

“But- Caaaaaat-!” George whined. “I’m tired.”

“I swear to god George, I will put you on fluid watch unless you shut up!” Cat barked and then sighed, running a hand over her face. “Sorry that came out harsh, but I’m tired and hungover and I can smell the bagels from here.”

“Bagels?” George said, snapping his head up from his phone. “I hope the bought doughnuts too!” George stood up and made a beeline for the break room. “Aww yes!” 

“How?” Magnus asked. “It’s not even six thirty!” Cat just shook her head, changing her shirt. “Can I have just a fraction of the energy he has? Than I'll be set for the day.” 

“Please just take his energy, I can’t deal with him on sunday before noon.” She said and stuffed her bag into her locker. “Now come on, let’s see if George ate all the food or not.”

*****  
“Magnus!” Cat called holding out a chart. “Room three needs a consult and then you need to take over stitching.” 

“Got it.” Magnus called back, grabbing the chart, reading it quickly, and walked into room three. “Hello doctor Vernon.” Magnus greeted. “And who are you sweetie?” Magnus asked the little boy laying on the bed. 

“This is Devon Ryder.” Vernon said. “He has an out of control tummy.” Magnus nodded, stepping closer to the child. 

“Is it okay for me to touch your tummy Devon?” Magnus asked tentatively. “I promise I won't hurt you.” Devon nodded, taking his hands from his stomach. Magnus felt around, and placed his hand on the boys forehead to take circa temperatures. “How high is his fever?” 

“100 degrees.” Vernon answered. “His father also said that he had been throwing up everything he ate for the past day.” Magnus nodded and looked at the kids chart. Devon was six years old with no history of any sort of hereditary diseases. “Oh Mr. Ryder, this is doctor Bane, I’ve asked him for a consult.”

“Oh- are ya a trans thing?” Mr. Ryder said. “What are you boy turned girl or somethin’?” Magnus raised his eyebrows. “Are you a he or she.”

“I’m a man.” Magnus said coldly, way to used to those comments than he should be. “Who just so happens to like glitter.”

“Seriously dude.” Mr. Ryder said. “Like where ya girl or somethin’?” Magnus forced a smile.

“Nope just a dude, through and through.” Magnus said smiling stiffly. 

“You’re like crazy girly dude!” Mr. Ryder said. “Like you must be a fag than, aren't ya?”

“Mr. Ryder!” Doctor Vernon said. “You don’t use that language here!”

“But look at ‘im! He looks like one of them fuckers that you see on TV. With those rainbows.” Mr. Ryder said. “All sparkly and shit!”

“Mr. Ryder.” Magnus said sternly. “My sexualty will not affect the treatment of your son so therefore it is not of discussion at this time. I’m here to take a look at your child and help him get back on his feet.”

“Wow he is feisty as well! He’s a really life fag ain’t ‘e?” Magnus let out a deep sigh and faced Vernon. “Never seen ‘em up close.”

“I’m sorry.” Magnus said. “I can’t be here right now. I’ll be outside, be strong Devon.” Magnus stormed outside. “Cat, I can’t do room three, we have an asshole alert.”

“Oh dear. Uh-, I’ll just place George on it. Lord knows he can handle everything.” Cat said, snapping her fingers in Georges general direction. “Doctor Alden! Room three, pronto.” 

“Yes ma’am!” George said and saluted. “I’ll be right on it!”

“Than I need you to take over stitching pronto.” Cat said. “I’ve had George on there all day and we’re still backtracked.”

“Okay.” Magnus said. Leaning over and trying to look at Cat’s phone. “What room first?”

“Room six.” She said handing him a chart and taking a call. “Yes. Okay. ETA? Three? Got it.” Magnus took the chart from her hand, making his way to room six. “Oh crap, uh, Magnus, could you, like, move her from the room into one of the smaller one, we have a cardiac arrest patient coming in.” Magnus saluted her with his chart. “Okay, nurse Barrett and Bullard and doctor Quinn, cardiac arrest patient three minutes out, prep room three, quickly.”

“Hello miss Baum.” Magnus said reading her chart. “I’m doctor Bane and I will be stitching you up today.” Magnus looked up from his chart at the girl, who he knew was nineteen from her chart. “We have to move you from here to a smaller room, I’m afraid. Nurse Barrett will wheel you to your new room just down the hall, all right?” 

“Yes.” Miss Baum said, and sat up in her bed and shuffled to the side and into the wheelchair. 

“So miss Baum-” Magnus started.

“Oh please call me Penelope. Miss Baum is to formal for someone who sawed through half her finger on a tin can.” She said, smiling sheepishly at Magnus.

“Fair enough.” Magnus said, smirking. “Don’t worry though, people have cut off their fingers for dumber reasons.” Magnus took over wheeling her the last few meters. “Barrett, go and help them prep the room, I’ll get her the rest of the way.” Barrett scurried of. Magnus closed the door after them and pulled out the sewing kit. 

“Will this hurt?” Penelope asked. 

“I’ll sedate the finger, so you shouldn’t feel a thing sweetie.” Magnus said, using his key to open the medicine cappin. He pulled out a needle and some sedative. “You will just feel a little prick while I sew you back up. It will take a few minutes for the sedative to work so why don’t you tell me something about yourself?”

“About me?” Penelope asked, shifting from the wheelchair up onto the exam table. “Gosh, well, I suck at this adulting thing.” Magnus let out a chuckle, prepping the needle. “I just wanted some baked beans, not a trip into the ER.”

“Life has a way of changing our plan.” Magnus said, pulling up a chair next to the table. “My first night living alone I was so stressed out I forgot to turn of the sink. When I woke up the whole apartment was flooded and my water bill for the first month was about as high as my student loans.” Penelope laughed. “Now I’m going to remove this plaster and clean the blood and sedate the finger, okay?” Penelope nodded. “You’re not afraid of needles are you sweetie?” 

“No.” She said. “Spiders, yes, clowns, yes, but needles no.” Magnus gave her a soft smile and began unwrapping her finger. “You’re eyeliner is really cool, I like the whole gold underline, it really brings out your eyes.” 

“Thank you.” Magnus said, feeling relief flow through his body. The asshole he helped a while ago had gotten more to him than he thought. “I wanted to try something new today.”

“Well you’re rocking it.” She said. “I can atleast tell my friends that the doctor who stitched me up has great taste. Even if he is wearing hideous scrubs.” Penelope winced as Magnus began cleaning the blood.

“I’ve been trying to get them to add a little sparkle, these blue shirts make everyone look like a potato sack.” Penelope let out a cross between a chuckle and a groan. “They’ve shot down all of my ideas. Even the one that just add a few sparkles.”

“Well I think sparkles are a great idea.”

“Thank you sweetie.” Magnus said, taking the air from the needle. “Now, I’m going to need you to stay still. You will feel a little prick. Although the pain meds your on might make you not feel a thing.” Penelope nodded. “Now after I stitch you back up you’ll be free to go, do you want us to call a cab for you or is there someone who is going to pick you up.”

“Uh- Can I call my friend and check.” She asked pulling her phone from her bag. “Is that okay?” Magnus nodded, inserting the needle. 

“Just don’t move your left hand and you’ll be fine.” Magnus said, throwing the needle away into the bin. “Now I’m going to start sewing this shut okay, you shouldn’t feel a thing, just don’t move your left hand.”

“Yeah okay.” Penelope said. “I’m going to call my friend now.” 

“Yeah sure do that.” Magnus said not looking up at her, focusing on threading the needle and sewing the wound back together. 

“Macy?... Yeah.... No.. I’m just getting stitched up… No I’m literally getting stitched up… Can you pick me up?... Really?... Okay… I’ll see you in ten… All right... bye.” Penelope ended the call placing her phone on the exam table. “Nope, can’t look.”

“I wouldn’t recommend it sweetie.” Magnus said, keeping his sole focus on the finger. 

“I mean i thought I could.” Penelope began. “I have like three plastic surgeons on my snapchat, and I watch them without feeling like i’m about to throw up. But it’s a whole ‘nother story when it’s you're own hand.”

“Don’t worry.” Magnus said, taking the bandage and began wraping the finger. “It’s all over now. You have three stitches and a wicked icebreaker story for the next week or so. So you can either remove the stitches yourself after a week or come here and a nurse will do it for you. You need to keep it covered for three to five days also.”

“So I’m good now?” Penelope asked. “Do I need any medication or?”

“Well you can take ibufen for the pain, but the pain should wear off in a couple of days.” Magnus said removing his gloves. “You’re friend coming?” Magnus asked, helping her back to her chair. 

“Yeah, she’s getting the car and should be here in ten.” Penelope motioned toward her wheelchair. “Kind of hard to take the train like this.”

“What happened if you don't mind me asking?” Magnus said and pushed her out of the room. “And i’m sorry but you’ll have to wait in the waiting room.”

“Oh no it's fine really.” She said, putting her jacket in her lap. “I fell and twisted my knee the other day. I was on crutches but it was kind off hard to use them when one hand is bleeding like niagara falls.” Magnus just cocked his head. 

“I’ll wheel you to the nurses station and then they can get you all sorted out.” Magnus said. “Now promise me you’ll stop hurting yourself, you're already in a wheelchair and have three stitches.” Magnus scribbled down his instagram on a business card. “Here.” he said and handed her his card. “My instagram. I saw you eyeing my eye makeup.” Penelope smiled brightly. “I post fast forwards of my make up there when I’m bored.”

“Thank you!” She said, taking out her phone. “There you go one more follower to your bunch.” 

“Now you take care alright.” Magnus said as a nurse came to wheel her away. “No more ER visits, Okay.”

“Yeah, I promise!”

****

“Cat!” Magnus called out after his friend. “I’ve had the best day.”

“What happened?” Cat asked. “Like really though, I had you stitching for three hours and you gave me three asshole alerts today, a new record.”

“A beauty guru slash vlogger complimented my makeup.” Cat blinked fast.

“A what now?” She asked as she stepped into the car with Magnus. “Like a youtuber vlogger person?”

“Yeah!” Magnus said, his foot bouncing. “She cut her hand on something, I don’t remember what, but she took a picture of my whilst I was sewing her up and tagged me!” Magnus handed her his still vibrating phone. “Feel it! Feel it!” Cat took the phone Cautiously.

“What the fuck?” She said, holding the still vibrating phone. 

“It’s been like that since I turned it on.” Magnus said starting the car. “I went from 600 followers to 110,000 and counting.” Cat unlocked his phone.

“You have 120,000 right now.” She said. “And you're phone died.” She said showing him the black screen. 

“It was on 30% when i turned it on and that was just ten minutes ago!” Magnus asked in disbelief. “How? Why?”

“Mobile data and one long pulse of notifications?” Cat said, reaching into the glove compartment for a charger. “I think you should just let the notifications roll through first and then turn on your phone.” Magnus nodded, keeping his eyes on the road, navigating through the thick New York midday traffic. 

“Why is there so much traffic in New York?” Magnus exclaimed. “It’s not even two o’clock.”

“It’s two o’clock on a sunday, Magnus. People want to get stuff done today.” Cat answered, eating a piece of cracker. “It’s like this everywhere.” Magnus groaned, stuck in bumper to bumper traffic. “I told you we should have taken the train today.” Magnus just grumbled at her, waiting for his exit of the hellish freeway.

“Am I dropping you off at home or?” Magnus asked when he finally got off and drove at speeds higher the a few feet a minute. 

“Oh at home.” Cat said smiling at her phone. “I have someone coming over.” Magnus elbowed Catriana.

“Spill!” Magnus said. “Who is the lucky pal?” Cat glared at him.

“No one like that.” Cat said, facing Magnus. “Unlike you, I’m not a serial monogamist.”Magnus rolled his eyes. 

“I’ll have you know as of now I’m not dating anyone.” Magnus said proudly. “I’ve been single for six months now.”

“Yeah, but you still have sex like every other day or something.” Cat said, offering Magnus a cracker. “The group chat is thirty percent you bragging about your fuck buddy.”

“I’ll have you know that they are a friend!” Magnus exclaimed, opening his mouth for the cracker. “Use the proper term, friends with benefits, Great benefits if you ask me.”

“Still, he’s your buddy, and you to fuck, ergo; Fuck buddies.” Cat said, plopping the cracker into Magnus mouth. Magnus smirked at her, crumbs falling over his shirt. 

“Who said it’s a he?” Magnus said after stuffing the cracker down his throat.

“Oh please!” Cat said. Magnus would practically hear her rolling her eyes. “You complain that you're ass is sore every week.”

“Cat;” Magnus began. “Oh my sweet poor innocent child.”

“I’m three years older than you Magnus.” Cat said. “It is physically impossible for me to be your child.”

“Dildos.” Magnus said, taking his eyes of the road to wink at her. “Work wonders for most people. Though some people seem to have one built in, if you know what I mean.” Cat just rolled her eyes, smacking Magnus playfully in the arm. Magnus giggled, turning into Cat’s street. “Here we are m’lady.” Magnus said with a dramatic flourish. “Your castle awaits.” Cat took a pretend bow, gathered her things and pecked Magnus on the cheek. 

“Don’t go wreaking havoc today, Okay? After last week I don’t think your liver can handle it.” Cat said as she exited the car. “And call Ragnor. He’s tired of getting updates from your life off twitter.”

“Yes mother.” Magnus said sarcastically, a smile playing on his lips. “I’ll pick you up same time tomorrow. See you!”

“Bye!” Cat called back as Magnus drove of. Magnus turned up the radio, humming along.

And I've been sitting at the bottom of a swimming pool  
For a while now, drowning my thoughts out with the sounds

 

Magnus drummed on the steering wheel, he reached over for his phone, turning it on, only to have it jump out of his hands as it was assaulted with notifications. 

“Just great.” Magnus mumbled, pulling the charger cord and getting his phone back. He kept his eyes on the road, turning of the mobile data with a few glances at his phone. Magnus contemplated calling Ragnor like Cat asked him to but scrolled back up to Alec, the stress of the day wearing out over the grumpy old fella. Magnus turned the volume down on the radio. 

There's a light in the crack that's separating your thighs  
And if you wanna go to heaven you should fuck me tonight.

 _“Hello Magnus.”_ Alec’s voice came through the phone.

“Hold on a second, darling. I forgot to plug in my headphones.” Magnus said, reaching into the compartment between the seats and turning on his headphones. 

_“-me. Why weren’t you ready?”_

“What was that? I couldn’t here the first bit.”

_“Ugh, nevermind.”_

“Alright then! Anywho, are you doing anything right now? And if you say fucking reading again, i swear to god Alec, I will give you a blow job infront of your brothers.”

 _“Tsk, tsk.”_ Alec said over the phone, half chuckling. _“We’ve talked about this. Consent Magnus is a two way street.”_

“Fine, fine. But please say you’ll come over, I’m horny and stressed out.”

 _“I’ll be there in twenty.”_ Alec said and hung up. Magnus mumbled a curse, speeding a little bit. His apartment was a bit of a mess. Even though Alec wasn’t someone he would normally impress, but when your apartment has a few dirty underwear lying around in your bedroom, you kind of want to clean up a little bit. Magnus made it to his house in ten minutes, leaving him with plenty of time to tidy a bit. He parked his car in the underground parking and made his way up to the penthouse. He discarded his jacket on the nearest sofa, heading for his bedroom to pick up the dirty clothes and dump them into the hanger. He had just began placing one load into the machine when someone knocked on his door.

*****

“Chairman!” Magnus called out, shaking his food bowl. “Where are you you little bugger?”

“Looking for him?” Alec asked, emerging from the bedroom, dressed in nothing but some old basketball shorts, cat in arms. “He was under the bed. I think he might be traumatised.”

“Well, I was quite this time.” Magnus teased. “I think you might have scarred him with all your pleading.”

“That was not my fault.” Alec said blushing deep red. “You’re just too good with your hands! I swear they are like magic or something.”

“Maybe I was a wizard in my past life.” Magnus said, smirking as Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus toreso. 

“All this talk has me wound up.” Alec said, Magnus chuckled, feeling very well how wound up Alec was. “You ready for round two?” 

“Oh I don’t know-” Magnus began, but was cut of by Alec kissing him sloppily. “Keep doing that-” Magnus panted after Alec stopped. “And we’ll see.” 

“Seems reasonable.” Alec, licking his lips. Magnus met Alec midway, his tongue darting out for an open mouthed kiss. He fumbled around, stroking Alec through his shorts. Alec pushed Magnus in front of him, leading the way to the bedroom, stopping to slam Magnus gently against a wall to get better access to his tounge. Magnus couldn’t complain. Alec knew how to work his tongue and if Magnus was lucky enough, he might put that to use. 

*****

“Nope!” Magnus exclaimed. “Alec! Get off!” Alec just laughed, causing Magnus to vibrate. “You’re like a thousand pounds!” Magnus wheezed. Alec pulled himself of Magnus. Magnus winced as their sweaty and sticky skin pulled apart. 

“I’ll get you a washcloth.” Alec said, walking into the bathroom, giving Magnus a nice long look at his bare ass. 

“You better!” Magnus called after him. “This mess here is after you!”

“It takes two to tango Magnus!” Alec said, returning with a wet wash cloth and throwing it at Magnus. Alec picked up his clothes from the pile he left them in on the floor. “I’m going to take a shower and then I have to go to Izzy’s for dinner. You're welcome to join I think.” Magnus licked his lips.

“I’m always in the mood for shower sex.” Magnus winked. 

“I meant dinner, you freak. We’ve had way too much sex.” Alec said, throwing Magnus his underwear. Magnus just winked, batting the underwear away from his face. 

“I have put of having dinner with Ragnor for far too long.” Magnus said, pulling on his robe. “I wouldn’t be surprised if he was standing outside in my living room right now.”

“Well, this time it wasn’t me who was loud.” Alec said, slipping into the bathroom. Magnus rolled his eyes and trekked out into the livingroom. He was pleased to see that Ragnor hadn't paid him an impromptu visit. He picked up his phone, turning on the wifi and letting him roll out the notifications. As nice as it was to get noticed, he really wanted to just use his phone. Magnus shuffled around in the kitchen, taking various things out of the cupboards and fridge, throwing together an omelet, he was exhausted. 

“I’m leaving.” Alec said, as he walked into the kitchen. “I’ll see you later.” Magnus turned around. 

“I’ll call you.” Magnus said. “I’m working the next four days but I should be free in the afternoon.”

“Alright.” Alec said and left, leaving Magnus with an empty apartment. Well mostly empty, Chairman meow made his presence known by jumping up on the counter meowing. Magnus reached for the kitchen window, opening it. Chairman jumped over the sink, pushing his face out of the window and slinking on the ledge. 

“Cats.” Magnus mumbled and finished making his omelet. He sat down on the kitchen island, picking up his thankfully silent phone. He did the smart thing and turned off notifications for his instagram. He followed back Penelope or @Gurulope. He looked at the picture of him once again.

Second visit to the ER this week. That would have most people down but look at this hottie, eyeliner on point! @Magnum-makeup.

Magnus scrolled quickly through the comments, his heart warming with all the positive ones he was getting. 

_@Blake137: Look at this @FreddieFarm. That’s the ER doctor that had the best makeup skills!_

_@Holy-heather: Of course Penelope would get the only doctor who manages to wing his liner as well as her. Can I keep him though?_

_@DrGeorge: I KNOW HIM! omg @Magnum-makeup ! you’re famous!!!!_

Magnus rolled his eyes, George was one ofa kind. He opened his profile, wondering what the hell he was supposed to do with 240,000 followers. Magnus closed the app and opened Facebook, looking quickly through all of the status and liking a few new profile pictures. He stirred the omelet, giving up on trying to flip it, just making a scramble. 

Magnus took a fork, eating the egg straight from the pan, not in the mood to wash up a dish when the pan technically was one. Magnus scoffed down the eggs still looking through Facebook, avoiding clicking on news articles that had the word Trump in them. He was in a good mood, he got his five seconds of fame and five minutes of heaven today, what more would he want?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all my Lovelies  
> First of how are you?  
> Second, It is still friday in the states.  
> Thirdly this is a Service industry AU so you will see that side of both Magnus and Alec. The Magnus Instagram thing will not be dwelled on much more than the fact that he has a lot of followers and just post pictures of his makeup. This is not a Internet famous!Magnus AU.  
> Last but not least;  
> I'M NOT READY FOR THE SHADOWHUNTERS HIATUS!!!  
> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA


	6. Of Hangovers and Heartbreak

**Beeeep, Engine 219, Fire at 567 Vanderbilt Ave**

Alec sat up straighter as he heard the address. He could have sworn that the fire was at Magnus’ building.

“Ashdown?” Alec called out to his friend. “They said, 567 Vanderbilt Ave right?”

“Yeah.” Ashdown called back, pulling on his fire protective pants. “You know someone there?”

“I sure hope not.” Alec said as he pulled on his own. “I might not remember the exact address, just the street.” Alec stepped into the truck, Ashdown stepped into the truck next to him. “Let’s just hope it’s on opposite ends, alright.” Ashdown nodded, pulling on his jacket. His two other partners Pangborn and Ke were already sitting in the front, Safar, the last of engine 219 sitting in the middle. They were only a few minutes away from the place. Alec hopped out and slammed the door shut behind him. He was glad that they drove past Magnus place. The building was close to Magnus and the fire was small, unseeable from the windows. Smoke bellowed out the top floor. Truck 76 was already on scene, the chief of firehouse 16 yelling orders at the top of his lungs. Alec could see out of the corner of his eye that police were already pushing people back and setting up a barrier to direct traffic so that they could get to work.

“YO!” Ke called to Alec. “Chief asked us to head in with 79.” Alec shook his head and joined his group, grabbing the end of Ashdown's’ outstretched hose.

“Lightwood, Ash, you follow Hernandez and Willow.” Ke commanded, as he picked up a hose of his own. “They’re going to be looking for survivors on the third floor, you guys have five minutes max to get yourself in and out.”

“Got it!” Alec called back, taking of his helmet to put on his oxygen mask.

“The rest of you, keep a look out for those windows, I don’t want the fire to spread out from this building!” Ke said harshly to Safar and Pangborn. “Go, go, go.” Alec pulled his hat over his mask and fixed the oxygen tank so it lay better over his shoulder. He followed Willow and Hernandes into the smoky interior of the building, Ash just a few steps behind. Walking into a building that’s on fire is always very thrilling, it fills you with rush and adrenaline. Alec loves his job, he loves feeling like he gets to make a difference in people's life. He's taken enough courses to move from engine to truck, but he doesn't want to, he likes being someone whose sole job is to fight fire, not to lift cars of people or get cats out of trees. Plus people aren’t really his thing, and fires don’t need to be made small talk to to keep calm.

“Yo, Lightwood!” Willow yelled, the room had turned from black to an orange glow. “Hose it!” Alec could feel the heat of the flames, and hear the crackle. He held tightly onto the latch and called out to Ash, giving Hernandez and Willow enough time to fall back. He pulled the latch, feeling the hose fill up with water, turning hard in his hands. He took position, spreading his feet wider apart, bracing himself for the water power about to spurt out of the hole. The water collected and pooled around them, Willow stood behind Alec, ready to catch him if he should slip. Ash and Alec managed to keep the fires at bay.

“You guys go!” Alec called over the noise of the fire and hose. “Go to the top floor and look for survivors!” Alec adjusted his position. “We don't have that much time left!” Alec couldn’t see them leave and he hoped that they heard him. Taking his eyes of the flame could cost him the building. Alec didn’t know how long it was until he heard over the radio.

 **“Get out!”** Chief called. **“The smokes turning black!”** Alec pulled down the latch preparing to back down when Ash pulled him back.

“Willow and Hernandez aren’t back yet!” he called. “We need to hold position!” Alec gave a curt nod, embarrassed about leaving so soon.

 **“We Found three survivors!”** Willows voice came through the com. **“We’re on our way down.”**

Alec moved forward a little bit reaching the flames at the back of the hallway. Ash pulled on his jacket, forcing Alec to go backwards. He looked back, seeing Willow and Hernandez moving towards the exit with three people. Ash took one under his wing and walked out, handing Alec his hose. The room turned black again, the only light was that of their flashlights. They stumbled back out towards the daylight, Alec pulling of his mask once he was far enough away.

“Yo, Lightwood, you’re brother’s here.” Alec looked over to the police barricade, seeing his brother standing there, waving like a madman. “Take five, and tell him to look alive, not psychotic.” Alec nodded, grabbing a bottle of water and making his way over to Jace, wiping soot from his forehead.

“Alec, look who I found,” his brother said, once he was in earshot, Alec looked over Jace’s incredibly blonde head and saw Magnus chatting with Jace’s partner Raphael. 

“Alec!” Magnus exclaimed, spotting Alec. “You look absolutely ravishing in that.” Magnus winked, causing Alec to be extremely flustered.

“I- uh-” Alec stammered out, deciding just to chug his water. Magnus chuckled.

“You’re so painfully shy, it’s adorable.” Magnus said laughing.

“Ignore him, he’s such a flirt.” Raphael said, his expression guarded. “How many did you pull out?”

“Three as far as I know, I just arrived and was sent straight in, and pulled out pretty much right after that.” Alec took a big swig of water. Raphael began tapping his foot hurriedly, his expression dropping into grief for just a moment before it turned into shock, and Raphael bolted. Jace started shocked after him.

“I’ve never seen him run this fast in his life.” Jace commented, Magnus just smiled sapply. Alec followed Magnus gaze and saw Raphael standing over one of the persons sitting in the ambulance getting oxygen. Raphael looked really concerned, hovering over the person muttering something. The person in the ambulance just shook his head and pulled of the oxygen mask, much to the dismay of Raphael.

“That’s Ragnor.” Magnus said as Ragnor pulled Raphael down to eye level and hugged him tightly. “His boyfriend.” Jace cocked his head like a dog.

“Huh.” was all Jace said.

“Huh what?” Alec asked, surprised at his brothers quietness.

“I just thought that Raphael was as asexual.” Jace stared at his partner fussing over Ragnor.

“He is.” Magnus said. Jace just nodded.

“I guess I was wrong.” Jace snapped out of his train of thoughts. “But I agree, I really think that it was well time we all went bar hopping get to know eachother better.” Jace stated Magnus perked up. “You working tomorrow?” Jace asked Magnus, who shook his head. “Great, I’ll try to get more people to join.”

“LIGHTWOOD!” Ke called, motioning for Alec to come back, Alec gulped the rest of his water down and threw the bottle to Jace. He jogged over to Ke, his oxygen tank bouncing uncomfortably on his back. “We’re going back in, the building hasn’t flashed jet and the smoke is gray.” Alec nodded, cleaning the soot from his mask. “You and Ash take the bottom floor.” Alec pulled on his mask, grabbed a hose and walked back into the smoke, Ash following him.  
*****

“Why do I have to wear this shirt?” Alec called out to Izzy. “It’s way too tight.” Izzy peaked her head into his bedroom.

“That’s kinda the point.” Alec tried to stretch the dress shirt further down his arms. “Plus, you need to get laid.” Izzy said, smoothing out his collar. “Or find a boyfriend.” Izzy stepped back, admiring her brother like a piece of art.

“I’m getting laid.” Alec said under his breath.

“What?” Izzy asked “Did you say something?”

“No just complaining.” Alec answered, trying to lift his hands over his head.

“Of course you were.” Izzy said, walking up to him with tweezers.

“No no no.” Alec pushed her hand away. “I will not condemn that torture.”

“I don’t need your approval.” Izzy said, still trying to grab one hair.

“I’m pretty sure you need my approval.” Alec said dodging her attempts. “Otherwise it might count as rape.”

“I don’t think tweezing your eyebrows counts as rape.” Izzy rolled her eyes at her older brothers antics. “It’s just a few hairs, to make you look presentable.” Alec put his hands in front of his eyebrows, effectively blocking Izzy from tweezing them. “Fine be a spoilsport see if I care.”

“You do care, I don’t, that’s why I’m standing here holding my eyebrows like an idiot.” Alec stated, pulling his hand carefully from his eyebrows after Izzy put the tweezers down. “Maybe going out tonight ain’t a good idea.” Izzy gave him a look. “Max might need me.”

“Max is fifteen, not five.” Izzy said fixing her makeup. “He can take care of himself and you’re twenty four not forty. Go out, have fun.” Izzy patted his back. “Get laid.” Alec hid his smirk. He might get laid tonight, and that would be most likely be with a certain sparkly person.

“Maybe.” Izzy smiled at her brother.

“That’s the attitude I was looking for.” Izzy walked out the bedroom. “Come on, let’s not keep everyone waiting. We need to go now to make the most of the night.” She pushed him out the door yelling goodbye to Max and grabbing Jace and Simon on the way. “We start with Pandemonium, then we’ll see what happens.”

“We’re going to more than one bar?” Alec asked confused.

“Brother this is called bar hopping, it requires you to go to more than one bar.” Jace shook his head as he placed his arms over the shoulders of his much taller brother. “Relax, I won't ditch you now.” Jace let go of his shoulder. “But I think you fared pretty well, if that hickey of yours was anything to go by.”

*****

“Two more shots!” Magnus called as Alec walked up to him. “Make that three Christy, this is the handsome stranger I was talking about, the one who saved my friend!” Magnus hugged Alec, his breath smelled of booze.

“Whoa, I think you need to slow down a little bit” Alec said, pulling Magnus off him. “If I understood Izzy we are going to be here a long time.” Magnus pouted. 

“You think Magnus is drunk now?” Someone said at Alec's right, Alec turned around and saw Raphael walk over, beer in hand. “He just gets happy tipsy, then he sobers up, then he becomes crazy. I mean making out with a cactus, asking strangers to give him piggy back rides, making a taser.” Magnus growled in Raphael's direction.

“You weren’t even with us in the trip to Arizona, I didn’t know you then.” Magnus glared at his friend. Raphael just shrugged. “Ragnor.” Magnus scowled. “I’m going to kill the British Bastard.”

“Magnus you’re a doctor, not a killer.” A woman said, pulling Magnus, who had been hanging on Alec like a koala. “Besides, you'd be killing the wrong wrong person.” She held Magnus up, who glared at her.

“Traitor.” Magnus scowled at the woman. “Just for this I'm not helping you tonight, Catrina.” He slouched and wormed his way out of Catrinas grasp making his way to Alec. The bartender came over with drinks, Magnus made grabby hands for the shots, but Alec just picked all of them up and held them out of his reach. Magnus pouted, giving him puppy dog eyes.

“Those don’t work on me, remember, older brother.” Alec gave Izzy and Jace a quick glance. “Became immune to them at age of twelve.” He handed Jace and Izzy a shot glass, dowing the final one, much to Magnus dismay.

“How’s- uh-” Jace made circular motions with his hands. “Ragnar?”

“It’s Ragnor.” Raphael said grumpily. “He’s out of the hospital, resting at home.” Raphael raised his voice so Magnus would hear it. “And he expects a FULL report of all shenanigans.” Alec could feel Magnus rolling his eyes, still glued to Alec's body (not that Alec minded, though he would never say that out loud.) Izzy made her way to the bar with Simon, who was grumbling about not getting a drink. Clary scolded him.

“I didn’t get a drink either.” She reminded him. “One rum and coke for me, large beer for this dude and she’ll have a Martini.”

“Put it on my tab Christy.” Magnus winked at them. “Perks of owning the place.” Alec looked at him confused.

“You don’t own it.” Raphael scolded. “You Co-own it with all of us.” He made a motion at him and Catriana. Magnus just stook out his tongue at him. Raphael just threw his hand in the air. Took a big sip of his beer and stalked back to a booth in the corner, protected by a bodyguard.

“Okay.” Jace patted Magnus back. “You and me just became best friends.” He ran over to the bar and placed a order for a round of tequila shots. “Cheers, for this amazing night.” Alec picked up his shot glass and downed it, the bitter liquid stinging his throat. “Now let's get this party started.” Jace made his way to the dance floor, moving past the bodies and getting lost in the crowd. Clary downed the rest of her drink in three big gulps, following Jace to the floor, Alec lost sight of her as well. Magnus left Alec's side abruptly, only to grab his hand and drag him to the dance floor.

“Ohh, no no no no.” Alec shouted over the bass. “I’m not drunk enough for this shit.” Magnus just smirked, dancing around him, his hips swirling eroctily. His rings caught the light. Alec awkwardly rocked to the beat of the music, far less elegant (or arousing) as Magnus. Magnus threw his head back, Alec barely heard the laugh. Magnus leaned in close, still moving with grace. He stood on his tiptoes, leaning close into Alec’s ear.

“Dance Alexander.” Magnus pressed his body closer to Alec, practically grinding on him. Alec tried to match his moves, but to no avail. Magnus began dancing around him, turning in circles, Alec tunned out the whole world, He was drowning in Magnus. He felt buzzing in his veins, either it was from lust or something else he didn’t know. He focused on Magnus standing in front of him, wrapping his body around him, grinding on him. Alec had fallen, and he fell hard. He looked at Magnus, and Magnus looked at him, eyes full of lust. Alec was snapped back to reality. Magnus wasn’t his, and never would be his. Magnus kocked his heads in the dirction off the of the Dancefloor. Alec nodded, hoping Magnus didn’t notice the somber look on his face.

Was it an older sibling thing, hiding your broken heart for the sake of others, or was it just him?

*****

Alec pulled up his pants. His broken heart was taped together, hanging together by scotch tape. He buttoned up his shirt, throwing Magnus his necklace.

“So who leaves first?” Magnus asked as he put on the last of his necklaces. “Me or you?” Alec should have know by now that scotch tape doesn’t do shit.

*****

“Dude!” Jace slurred as he made his way of the couch stumbling a little. “Where have you been, you missed the party!” Alec stole a quick glance at Magnus who was flirting with some booze chick at the bar.

“I had to get some fresh air, I wasn’t feeling too well.” Alec lied, shiming down into the leather recliner, and taking a shot of whatever the shit was that was on the platter on the table. And then another. Then a third. Alec snapped his fingers at a passing barriesta. “More of whatever the hell this was.”

“Slow down.” Izzy commented next to him. “You’re going to get hammered if you go this fast.” Alec shot her a look. “I’ll mind my own business.” She raised her hands in surrender, facing her fiance. Alec glared through his empty glass, at the bar. His glare quickly turned into a frown, when the girl Magnus was talking to turned around to gave a kiss to the man who hugged him from behind. Magnus made his way through the club, with the woman and man at her heels.

“Guys, this is Tessa, and her husband, James.” James shook his head a soft smile on his lips.

“How often do I have to tell you, nobody calls me James, I’m just Jem.”

“Well good evening just Jem.” Izzy flirted.

“Fiancé sitting right here” Simon said raising his hand. “You keep forgetting me.” Izzy just smiled lovesick, making Alec feel hollow inside. Maybe Izzy was right. Maybe he just needed to get laid. Magnus was always horny. Mangus was up for sex, right? Why the hell did he even pretend to know. He didn’t know the man. He didn’t like him, they just had sex, no feelings but lust were supposed to be involved. No feelings but lust were involved.

But why was it that it hurt so much that he couldn’t kiss Magnus when he wanted?

*****

Alec was piss drunk. He barely gets this drunk. The last time he did, He ended up in Magnus apartment, it was only fitting that now he lay on the floor of Magnus bedroom. (fully dressed, you pervs) Clary sat with her feet overlapping his, Simon next to her, Izzy then Jace, Cat, Raphael, Tessa, Jem and Magnus, who was trying to get Alec to sit up.

“Alec, get your ass of the floor.” Alec stood swiftly of the floor, giving Magnus a good long and close look of his ass. “Not like that.” Magnus pulled him down by his belt. ”Sit down you little drunk.”

“We’re not playing a drinking game?” Clary asked pouting.

“Nope, we’re going to play cards against humanity.” Magnus said shuffling the cards. Izzy perked up, pushing herself up from where she was half laying on Simon. “One person is the dealer, the rest have to make the funniest out of their white cards, make sure it fits with the black card.” Everyone looked at him blinking. “I’m drunk, you’re all drunk, this game will make sense after we play a little while.” Magnus dealt the cards. “I’ll be the dealer this round.”

Alec looked at his cards, they were swimming, letters turning upside down and criss cross. He felt very sea sick. He stood up, swaying a little. “I’m- I- Bathroom,” he stuttered out, feeling the bile rise up in his throat, Magnus paid him no attention. Izzy looked concerned whilst Jace just smirked. He stumbled down over the livingroom, reaching the bathroom on the other side. He made it to the sink, just in time to heave the contents of his stomach into the toilet and the seat. Alec groaned. Sliding down the wall of the bathroom Alec cradled his head in his hands. He felt the alcohol leaving his system faster after that- thing. Alec wasn’t - never had been - good at dealing with his feelings. When he realized he liked men not women he repressed the feelings, even dating a girl for a while. Neither of his parents were happy that he was gay, they dealt with it the same way.

“Stop it Alec.” He whispered to himself. “This is a rabbit hole you’re not getting out of.” Alec lifted his head out of his hands. He stared at himself in the mirror. Why was it he kept falling for forbidden things, first it was Jace, his best friend and brother. Now it was the guy he was sleeping with. The later is not as bad as the first but still quite bad when there are supposed to be no feelings. Alec reached for the bottle of mouthwash in Magnus medicine cabinet. He rinsed his mouth out, splashing his water with face. He shook his head, trying to make sense of the knot that was in it. He heaved a big breath and stalked out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom. He kept close to things that he was able to grab onto, not as sober as he first thought. Once he entered he was met with an amusing sight. Izzy was laying on the ground laughing whilst Jace, who had stolen his place, was wheezing next to Clary, Clary laying on Jace lap. Magnus looked was trying to keep a serious look on his face, but Alec could see the corners of his lips tug upwards in a smile.

“What's going on?” Alec croaked out, his voice betraying him. He looked at the black card laying in the middle of the floor. ‘What's the gift that keeps on giving?’ He looked at the white cards surrounding it. He stopped when one caught his eye, ‘homoerotic volleyball montage.’ Alec let out little chuckle, going to sit in Jace old place. “This is one thing I could do both sober and drunk and enjoy.”

“Darling I know many things you can do both drunk and sober and still enjoy.” Magnus said winking. Alec stuttered, Whilst everyone cracked up. “No, guys, not like that. Get your mind out of the gutter, I’m talking about pizza. Let’s order pizza.” Magnus stood up and grabbed his phone. “One margarita, one pepperoni and one hawaiian okay?” Magnus asked the group, getting a chorus of yes, yeah and alright. Magnus placed an order for the food. Alec was grateful for living in New York, probably the best place to get pizza 24/7.

“How long until the pizza’s here?” Jem asked.

“Thirty minutes give or take.” Magnus answered sitting back down again. “Should be here at around two forty five.” Magnus grabbed his own pile of cards and gave Jace the black card.

“Jace your turn.”

Jace flipped over the black card. Word is, in LA county prison, you can trade 200 cigarettes for_____ Alec looked at his own cards. Jace began counting down.

“Five four three two one.” Alec threw down his card at the last possible second. “Okay, let’s see-” Jace flipped over the cards. “Word is in LA county prison you can trade 200 cigarettes for;”

“Justin bieber.”

“Six hour long erection.”

“Jerking into a pool of children's tears, Who put this in here?” Jace asked, trying to look disappointed, but was too drunk to stop his face from contracting into a smile.

“The prim-primal ball-sla-slapping sex your pare-parents are having right now.” Jace had to stop and compose himself in the middle of the sentence.

“Log.”

“Leveling up.”

“A Turd.”

“Whoah okay no chill, eating an Albina.”

“Cigaret.” Jace let out a laugh, “Okay wait, I’m going to need to think about this one. Okay I’m just kidding, It’s clearly the one with ball-slapping sex.” Alec let out a whooping noise.

*****

“Get up.” Alec groaned and rolled over. “Alec, You’re hogging the entire couch.”

“So?” Alec mumbled into the pillow. “I want to sleep.”

“Well, I need to use it.” Jace voice came through Alec's haze. “Go to your bed.” Alec flipped him off and stumbled into his bedroom, flopping face first onto his bed. Max peaked his head into Alec’s room.

“I brought Advil.” Max shook the bottle of pills, the noise sounding like machine gun. “And water.” Alec turned his head to be able to speak to Max.

“Thank you.” He croaked, pulling himself up to a sitting position, he reached for the pillbox and water bottle Max held in his hands. “I’m sorry I’m hungover.” Max shook his head.

“Don’t worry.” Max sat next to him “I’m just going to be playing video games with Jace and Simon.”

“They’re not hungover? ” Alec asked swallowing the pills .

“Yes, but they’re not as hung over as you.” Alec just nodded, regretting it once again. Why was it that he kept forgetting to not move his head when hungover? “I’m going to join Jace now, Simon is coming over in little while.”

“What time is it?” Max glanced at his phone.

“Two Twenty p.m.” Alec looked bewildered. “You slept through half of the day.”

“Wow.” Alec muttered. “Maybe I’ll skip the nap.” Max just nodded and left the bedroom, leaving Alec to remain in his sitting position until the two advil he took start to work.

His door opened, when he was getting dressed. He wiped around, head spinning at the sudden movement. Izzy stood in the doorway.

“No need to hide brother.” She said, crawling under the covers. “We took baths when we were young.”

“I didn’t know you were coming.” Alec stated, discarding the jeans he was getting himself in, opting to rather choose sweatpants. He crawled under the bed, sitting next to his sister. Izzy pulled Alec's laptop into her lap.

“I heard you were hungover as well.” She turned the computer on, bypassing the lockscreen. Leave it to Izzy to know his password. “I thought now was a good time to catch up on all the Grey’s you’ve been missing out on.” Alec just laughed, but let her click Grey’s on Netflix. Izzy snuggled under the blanket, dragging Alec’s pillow and repositioning it. Alec leaned down, to get a better view of the screen.

"You okay?" Izzy asked. "You seemed out of it last night?"

"I was drunk." Izzy rolled her eyes at her brother's antics.

"I noticed, you were hammered." Now it was Alec's turn to roll his eyes. "Any particular reason why?"

"Nope." He lied, taking a long sip of the water on his bedside. Izzy gave him a look, Alec liked to call this look the sister look, no matter who it was(Jace, him or Max.) When they lied to her she gave them that look.

"Alec." She gave him a warning glance.

"I just drank too much." Alec said, it was the truth, just not the whole truth, Izzy scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Alec, don't lie to me." She scolded him. "Jace, hell even I, drink to have fun, you my dear brother, don't."

"I'm not lying." Alec fixed his eyes on the screen in front of him.

"You were taking shots like they were apple juice." Izzy stated. "You hate shots."

"Maybe I like shots." Izzy gave him the sister look.

"Alec, you're not getting out of the conversation." Alec heaved out a long sigh, he really wanted to tell his sister everything. Magnus made him promise to not tell anyone, and it was scary how much he didn't want to hurt or upset Magnus.

"I can't tell you." he mumbled.

"What was that?" His sister asked. "I can't hear you when you talk to the covers."

"I can't tell you." Alec said fidgeting.

"Why not?" She asked, the hurt clearly showing in her voice. "I'm your sister, you should be able to tell me everything."

"Because, this person means a lot to me." Alec was grateful for being able to say it aloud to someone. "I don't want to hurt their feelings."

"Are you dating someone?" She asked the hurt in her tone replaced with giddiness. "Is that the guy who gave you the hickey?"

"What hickey?" Alec asked, trying to see if Magnus left some on his throat because he was drunk.

"The one on your thigh." Izzy poked the place. Alec let out a yelp.

"That's not a hickey!" Alec swatted her hand away. "That's from work, Ke accidently jabbed me with a crowbar." Izzy just shrugged her shoulders.

"The question still applies, are you dating someone." Alec fumbled with the hem of his shirt, refusing to look at Izzy.

"Kind of." He could feel her smirk on his the back of his head. "It's complicated." He ran his hand over his face. "I like him, He likes me to some extent. Remember the night Magnus came over for dinner? Like three months ago?" Izzy nodded. "Remember the hickeys I had, They are from that dude." Izzy gave him a smile. "I- Uh- I have slept with him a couple of times since then." Izzy gave him knowing smirk. "Then last night I thought we were something more." Alec heaved a deep breath "Then he just acted like I was the same worth as a sex doll."

"Oh big bro."

"I guess I'm just doomed to have my heart broken."

"You'll find your prince charming." Izzy gave her brother a big hug, which Alec gratefully returned. "Yours just might be stuck battling dragons."

*****

Alec's phone went of with a text about three minutes after Izzy fell asleep. Alec let her be, and untangled himself from her grasp, sneaking out and onto the balcony. He snuck past his crazy brothers and soon-to-be-brother-in-law. The text was from Magnus and it read call me.

 _"Hey."_ Magnus voice came over the phone.

"Hey." Alec said leaning over the balcony, staring at the people bustling on the street down below.

_"I was wondering if you guys were hosting the sunday dinner tonight? I seem to have forgotten to buy food."_

"I don't know, Izzy and Simon are already here." Alec speculated. "We might just make something and call it a family get together."

 _"Oh."_ Alec could hear Magnus disappointment through the phone.

"But who knows, I'll call you after I’ve talked it over with Jace and Max." Alec could feel Magnus smile through the phone.

 _"Okay, bye, call me."_ Alec heard the line go dead. He walked into the living room, glancing at the clock. Seeing that it was three fifteen. Alec had been awake for under an hour.

"Can I join?" Alec asked, looking at the intense game of Mario Kart.

"Yeah." Jace answered. "The fourth remote is in my bedroom." Alec gave a curt nod, though he didn't know why, it wasn't like they saw him. Alec opened Jace door into his bedroom, the smell of alcohol hit him full in the face. Alec frowned and walked to the window, drawing up the curtains and opening the window. Alec looked around Jace room, and almost jumped out of his own skin when he saw Clary's mop of red hair pop up out of the tangle of bedsheets on Jace's bed. The duvet fell down, exposing her bare chest. Alec's eyes widened and he was out of the bedroom before he could say holy shit.

"Um- Jace-." Alec stuttered.

"One moment." Jace stook his tongue out. "The remote is probably under the bed."

"That's- That's not-." Alec let out a sigh, trying to compose himself. Jace gave a celebratory dance, both Max and Simon groaning.

"Fine, I’ll look in the mess in my bedroom." Jace said , still smirking from his win. Alec looked after his brother, who opened the door and quickly slammed it.

"Yeah- Um- Explain." Alec said. Jace furrowed his eyebrows together, and jumped into the bedroom, slamming and locking the door behind him. Alec turned around, almost walking into Izzy, who stumbled from Alec's bedroom, wrapped in a blanket.

"Wha-?" She croaked. Alec shrugged his shoulders, still trying to remember where they kept the bleach, so he could dose his brain in it. Max and Simon were leaning forward, trying to see what was going on. Izzy walked over to Simon, curling up next to him. Simon placed an arm around her shoulders.

"What was that Alec?" Max asked, scooching so Alec could have some space.

"I need bleach and a bucket of it please." Alec sat down and accidentally sitting on the remote and muting television. Clary's voice rang through the apartment, her words were undisguisable as words, but it was her voice.

"Is that-?" Simon started.

"Clary." Alec answered. "Clary is in Jace room." Simon and Izzy shared a look and the they both bolted, albeit quietly, and placed their ears on Jace's door.

"Oh this is gold." Max whispered, following Izzy and Simon. Alec shook his head, partially because of his siblings antiques, and partly because of the image of Clary topless was still branded into his mind. Alec had never in his life so sure of his sexuality.

\-----

Izzy, Simon, and Max gave up on listing after ten minutes. Apparently, it was neither juicy nor steamy. Just two fiends screaming at each other, playing the blame game. They took turns playing Mario Kart, since the fourth remote was still in Jace bedroom. Alec had texted Magnus, telling him that they were going to have dinner at Simon and Izzy's' since there was a situation at the boys home. He didn't specify what the situation was.

“Should we get going?” Simon asked, lounging on the couch as the siblings battled over dominance in Mario kart.

“You’re only saying that because you’ve gotten your ass handed to you by all of us.”

“No, I’m saying that because it’s late and we need to cook.” Alec and Max gave Simon a hard stare. “When I say we I mean not Izzy.” Izzy glared.

“Let’s go then.” Max threw the controller aside, staring at the TV with triumph. “I want to meet the man who made Alec black out drunk.”

“Oh Magnus is lovely.” Izzy said, her previous quarrels with Simon forgotten. “He loves tequila.” Alec gave Izzy a glare. “Fine, he likes having-” Alec clamped a hand over Izzy's mouth, knowing exactly what she was going to say. Izzy licked his hand in a vain attempt to make him realize the hold on her mouth.

“Okay!” Alec said, shifting so he had a better grip on Izzy’s mouth. “I think we should go now.” Alec could feel Izzy’s smirk on his hand. “You know food and stuff.”

“You’re no fun!” Izzy said once Alec released the hold on her mouth.

“Who’s going to let the- uh- Random couple know?” Simon asked, shimming into his jacket.

“I’m not going in to there.” Alec stated. “I’ve been scarred enough for life.”

“I highly doubt that they are doing anything that’s not kid friendly.” Izzy swirled around, her hair flying in every direction. “Besides, it’s just fat with a nipple on it.” Izzy pulled down Alec's shirt quickly. “Even you have one, it’s not something scandalous.” Alec pulled up his shirt quickly.

“Can you hear them fighting anymore?” Max asked, Alec shut his mouth his retort towards Izzy lost. He listened, hearing the distinctive sounds of sex. Izzy hid her smile in her hair, Max looked confused, and Alec was sure he sported the same look of disgust as Simon.

“Let’s go!” Alec said showing everyone out the door. “We’ll text Jace in like a half an hour.”

“You really think he can last that long?”

“Izzy!”

*****

“This is cozy.” Magnus said as he entered Izzy and Simon’s apartment. “A lot smaller than what I expected.” He then whispered to Alec. “This seems to be the only thing small about your family.” Alec turned crimson.

“Yeah, it’s just enough for the both of us.” Izzy dropped her jacket on the back of a chair. “That is reason why we don’t host the dinner often.”

“That and your cooking kills.” Max and Alec said at the same time.

“Her cooking can't be as a bad as you make it.” Magnus said whilst unwrapping his scarf from his neck. Alec grimmenced.

“Have you ever tasted spaghetti carbonara with too much nutmeg?” Alec asked, seeing both Max and Simon hold back a chuckle, whilst Izzy gave her brother a hard glare.

“I don’t know much about cooking, but I’m pretty sure carbonara doesn’t require nutmeg.” Magnus glanced between the two Lightwood brothers and Simon.

“My point has been proven.” Alec said taking of his jacket.  Magnus let out a chuckle. Izzy gave a big pout.

“Darling, you'd be too perfect for this world if you could cook as well.” Magnus complemented Izzy. She smiled at Magnus, hooking her arms around her still chuckling fiancee, kissing the smile of his face. Alec became hyper aware of Magnus and if he’d just move his hands two inches, they’de by touching.

“You better start cooking then Master Chef.” Izzy teased Simon, who just rolled his eyes. “We’re hungry.”

*****

“Well well well- look what the storm dragged in.” Izzy stated as Clary and Jace walked into the apartment. “Quite literally.” Alec glanced out the window, seeing the leaves and trash fly by the window.

“Yeah-” Clary began, before she was cut of.

“Biscuit, Love.” Magnus swirled his glass of wine. “We all know that you’ve slept with each other.” Magnus pointed to Alec. “You apparently showed him his first real life breast.” Clary’s face turned the same shade as her hair. Jace let out a chuckle, which resulted in a slap from Clary.

“Please tell me I won't have to endure the sexual tension again.” Izzy said from on the couch where she was playing with Alec's hair. Alec point blank refused to look Clary in the eyes. “You two finally hooking up might solve half of my problems.”

“We- uh- ugh” Clary just gestured towards Jace. “He’s actually nice under all that jerk.”

“We know, lived with him for 9 years.” Izzy said.

“Lived with him since I was twelve.” Alec said.

“I don’t remember a time without him.” Max said.

“I’ve know him for three months, still seems like a jerk.” Magnus supplied helpfully.

“Don’t worry, it only takes about-” Simon cocked his head to the side. “Three years to actually like him.” Magnus raised his eyebrows at Clary.

“Biscuit, I know I told you to leave the boys hanging but three years is much to long.”

“Okay fine, I may have liked him before.” Clary rolled her eyes at Magnus, Izzy, and Simon’s smirk. Jace had a lovesick look on his face and leaned in to peck Clary on the forehead. Alec shot a glance to Magnus. He looked pretty, sitting on the kitchen island, his tight jeans were ripped at the knees and he had a low cut shirt, that ended just above his belly button. His hands were adjourned with rings and bracelets. Today he was rocking sparkly nail polish. Alec was snapped out of his day dream of Magnus when he hopped down from the counter.

“The storms not dying down, it’s getting crazier.” Max said.  Alec watched as a trash can lid flew past the third story window. “I thought it was only supposed to be around 45 miles per hour.”

“There weren’t that many people out and about either” Clary said to them. Max turned on the TV.

 _“- of New York are being advised to stay inside until the storm passes.”_ Alec stared at the pictures that appeared on the screen.

“I guess I’ll have a hectic day tomorrow.” Magnus said sliding down next to Alec. “The same applies to you.” Alec nodded, trying not focus on the fact that Magnus was close enough to touch. So this was how his brain was going to act, short circuit every time he was in close proximity to Magnus. Great.

“You guys should stay here.” Simon said, pulling the chicken out of the oven. “I mean you guys would go home but…” Simon motiend outside.

“We have a few mattresses and a lot of blankets” Izzy said. “We can build a fort and have it cozy.” Max clapped his hands together like a seal. Alec sometimes wondered how Max expected them to believe he could be left alone when he always behaved like a 5 year old.

“Oh yes please! I’m the master of fort building.” Max jumped up from his chair. Magnus pushed himself up from the chair.

“I’ll help.” He said and pulled Alec with him. “Tall one and tall two can help me fetch things from far up.”

“Magnus you're like three inches shorter than me.” Alec said but let Magnus pull him along, his siblings rushing to rearrange the living room

“Hush now darling.” Magnus said and patted Alec’s arm. Alec pulled out the blankets from the cupboards handing them to Magnus.

“You guys want to eat or-?” Simon asked setting the table. Clary and Jace stood a little way of, in their own bubble exchanging a pecks and whispers. “The food will get cold?” Alec disposed of the pillows he had taken on the floor in the living room.

“Guys, food first then we can build a fort.” Alec said, pushing his brother so he fell face first into the pillows on the floor. “Simon cooked a good meal for us.”

“Thank you!” Simon said, bringing the french fries to the table. “I slave in the kitchen all day long to cook you a nice meal and all you do is build a fort. Wow, it sound like I’m a thirteenth century wife and you guys are my husband.”

Magnus looked Simon up and down, frowning. “You’re not my type.” Magnus looked at Alec. “But he is. Hot damn.” Magnus whistled. Alec felt his cheeks flame up.

“Stop flirting Magnus.” Izzy said pecking Simon on the lips. “Thank you.” She murmured.

“Tell love bird one and two to stop flirting as well.” Magnus said pointing to Clary and Jace who were sitting close together, in their own world. “All this couply stuff is making me sick.” Magnus said fake gagging. Max chuckled and sat next to Magnus. Alec stood still, trying not to let the hurt show on his face. _Just friends._ Alec repeated in his head. _Just friends who have sex. Just friends._

 

*****

The fort stood as a for for a whole three minutes. It was two more minutes then Alec thought, now they were all lying in a blanket mess on the floor of the living room. Jace had his arm around Clary’s waist. Max sat next to Alec, browsing through Netflix whilst Simon bossed Max around, vetoing most of his ideas.

“Come on man!” Max said after the tenth veto. “Captain America!”

“I watched it yesterday!” Simon said.

“So? Captain America!” Max whined. “Come on.” He pleaded.

“Veto.”

“DUDE!” Max sighed, slumping against the coach. “I give up, Clary you pick.” Max said handing the remote over Jace and to Clary.

“Max!” Jace exclaimed. “You wound me! I’m right here!”

“Yeah. So?” Max said standing up. “I’m going to make sure Izzy hasn’t burned the candy yet.”

“Maxwell!” Izzy scolded from her place in the kitchen. “I’m literally pouring the candy from the bag to a bowl.”

“Well it’s you in the kitchen, you might burn something.” Max said. Alec rolled his eyes and pulled up his phone. He opened the news app on his phone looking at the weather there.

“VETO!” Simon yelled. “We are not watching Love Actually.”

“But I want to watch it!” Izzy said, holding three bowls with candy in them. Magnus and Max walked in after her both holding drinks. “Come on Si. Only you and Max want to watch some marvel movie.”

“I want to.” Magnus said, throwing himself in Alec’s lap. “I mean, Marvel has a reputation for beautiful cast.”

“You just want a shirtless Chris.” Clary said, scrolling over Love Actually.

“Just like I said, beautiful cast.” Magnus said, shuffling down so he was using Alecs chest as a headrest. “You're not tall enough for me to snuggle properly.” he scolded while Alec tried to keep his heart rate steady.

“You just have very muscular arms.” Alec shot back, his heart hammering in his chest.

“And you have a boney chest.” Magnus said, sitting back up. “Nope, can’t lay on you it hurts.”

“Ouch, Magnus.” Alec said placing a hand over his heart. “That hurt.”

“Oh get over yourself.” Magnus said moving to squeeze himself next to Alec. “You have a rock hard abs.”

“Amen.” Clary said choosing Jurassic Park. Jace gave a grunt of annoyance. “Hey if he wasn’t gay I might have gone for him, you know, he has his head stuck on his shoulder not floating in the clouds.”

“What is this? National hurt a Lightwood day?” Jace said, though his smile and face said something different. “I’ll have to have a word with Jocelynn on how she raised the two of you.” Alec felt Magnus shrug next to him.

“Sush you two.” Max said, pushing Clary to make more room for himself. “I want to watch the movie, not listen to three couples flirt.” Alec felt Magnus tense next to him.

“Last I checked there were only two couples.” Magnus said. Alec nodded along. He and Magnus weren't dating, they just fucked. Sex was nice, very nice.

“Oh please, You’ve been eyefucking Alec for three hours.” Max said, taking one bowl from Izzy and placing it in Alecs lap.

“Oh yes, but you Lightwoods are just hunks of candy. And I’ve also been ‘eyfucking’ Izzy for the past hour, my tastes would apply to you but alas you are much too young.” Magnus said licking his lips. “But in other words Lightwoods equal Hot damn.”

“Oh my god!” Simon said as the movie started. “Stop flirting with everything that moves Magnus and shut up and watch Chris Pratt.”

“Now that is plan that I can get on board with Simone.”

 

*****

Alec was the only one left awake at the end of the movie. Magnus had fallen asleep quite quickly his head lay on Alec’s shoulder. Max had sunken down lower, his head resting next to Alec’s thigh. The two couples lay snuggled on the other side of Max. Alec placed the bowl up on the sofa and turned his head so he could look at Magnus better. Alec watched him, sleeping so peacefully, though his eye makeup was smeared a little bit. Alec pressed a soft kiss in Magnus hair and laid his head on Magnus’ trying to fall asleep. He had been lying like that with his eyes closed for a while when he felt Magnus stirr.

“Hey.” Magnus whispered. “Get up.” Alec pretended to wake up.

“What?” Alec said, lifting his head.

“You feel asleep on me.” Magnus said, his head still on Alec’s shoulder. Alec shot him a pointed look.

“I’m pretty sure you fell asleep on me first.” Alec said and than felt something wet touch his shoulder. “You licked me?”

“You were being mean.” Magnus whispered, lifting his head from Alec’s shoulder. “What time is it?” Alec took up his phone.

“12:43 am.” Magnus stretched hitting Alec in the face. “Ow.” Alec said rubbing his face.

“Sorry.” Magnus said sheepishly and pulled himself into a sitting position. “I have a very strong feeling I’m going to be called in in about four hours.”

“Yeah, same.” Alec said scrolling through one of his news apps, ignoring politics and focusing more on the weather. “Apparently the trash in New York is causing problems.”

“The trash in New York always causes problems.” Magnus said leaning over Alec’s shoulder to read the news with him. “If that is news then I’m-?”

“You’re what?” Alec asked switching to another app.

“I had a comeback but I’m too tired to remember it.” Magnus mumbled. Alec chuckled. “I should go to sleep.”

“So should I.” Alec mumbled and locked his phone. “I’m going to sleep.” He pushed himself so he was lying down on the mattress that was there. Magnus followed in suit.

“Okay.” Magnus said. “FYI.” Magnus began. “This is an emergency.” Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec’s middle, resting his head on Alec’s chest. “I don’t have a pillow.” Alec hoped that Magnus couldn't feel his racing heart rate. He didn’t dare wrap his arms around Magnus until he was sure Magnus was fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all my lovelies  
> Yes, Yes..  
> Ignore the regular updates thing, that ain't going to happen. Life likes to just pop up and make me suffer. I've been sick for a week and then the hot water stoped working at home. 
> 
> But all in all, how is the hiatus treating you? That Malec I love you scene made me smile so bright. I would have screamed but I was watching it in class. (FYI the teacher asked me why I was smiling so much and I just said gay things, we then spent 30 minuets of math talking about LGBTQ+ reprisentation. It was a nice class)
> 
> Now things look very bad for our poor Alec in the story but don't fret! It gets worse before it gets better. ;)


	7. Of Work, Trash and Mouthfuls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't die.

Magnus woke up a vibrating thigh. He lifted his head sleepily from his place on Alec. He pulled a phone from under his thigh. He picked it up and shook Alec a wake, rolling of him, pulling the cover with him. 

 

“ ‘Ello?” Alec croaked out. 

 

“No-Now?” Alec bumped Magnus back with his elbow.  Magnus moved farther away from him, to not get hit by his enormous limbs. 

 

“I’ll be there in thirty.” Magnus felt the mattress dip with Alec’s movements. “Magnus?” Alec said gently. “I have to go and report in, the storms causing an electrical problem at the hospital.” Magnus ringtone, Beyonce formation rang through the air. Magnus groaned. 

 

“Ugh.” Came a groan from Max, who lay close to Alec.

 

“Sorry.” Alec mumbled.

 

“And that is my queue.” Magnus propped himself up pulling his phone out of his jeans pocket. 

 

“Good dawn Magnus.” Cat's voice came over the phone.  “Up en’ at’em, powers in n’ out in the ER. All hands on deck.” Magnus could hear the chaos over the phone. 

 

“I’m coming.” Magnus rubbed his eyes. “Need a ride to the hospital?” 

 

“Need to report in first, so if you can head to Dean street that would be fantastic.” Magnus just nodded, yawning. He looked at the clock on his phone as he stood up. 5:23 am. Alec let out a loud yawn.

 

“We’re going to sneak past them and out.” Alec said once he got up from the ‘fort.’  “I’ve written a note which i’m going to leave, so we should be safe to just sneak out.” 

 

“I’ll get you coffee from the cafeteria.” Magnus said Alec nodded, looking at his disheveled mess of hair in the mirror, what Magnus wouldn’t give to be able to style it once. Magnus took a quick glance in the mirror and did a double take when he saw his hair. The glitter that had adjourned it last night now lay in clumps around his forehead and scalp. 

 

“And I’ll lend you my hair gel, and a washcloth.” Magnus nodded, picking at the clumps.  Alec shot out of the living room and returned quickly back with a washcloth ready. Magnus gave him a look of gratitude. He rubbed most of the glitter from his forehead and some from his scalp. Alec busied himself with his phone. Once Magnus looked seemingly respectable and not like a homeless glitter seller, they left. 

 

Getting outside was no small feet, the wind had created a vacuum so that Magnus and Alec had to stand together and pull the door, and then the door slammed shut on Magnus jacket so they had to push it open again. Then the dodging of trash and small objects began. Magnus was shocked to see that his car was practly unschrtshed. There was one small scratch on the passenger side, but other wise it was fine. The wind wasn’t blowing that hard so it was difficult to walk, it was more the blowing of sharp objects and trash that made the ten yard walk from the door to the car dangerous.     

 

“Okay.” Alec said once he slammed the passenger side shut. “New York is a filthy place.” 

 

“It took you a storm to realize that?” Magnus said, looking at his hair, that didn’t look any more tame than it did when he woke up.

 

“You look great.” Alec said, barely looking up from his phone. Magnus cast him a quick glance and saw that his cheeks were red. 

 

“Darling you’re only saying that because you’ve seen me naked.” Magnus watched as Alec’s face went from light red to full on scarlet. 

 

“I - uh - no?” Alec hid his face. 

 

“So you’re saying that because you haven’t seen me naked?” Magnus teased. Magnus was sure if Alec blushed anymore he would combust.  “I’m just kidding.” 

 

“I know.” Alec said, Magnus could see that he was flustered. 

 

“So, shortest route to your firehouse?” Magnus asked.  Alec looked around, seeing New York so partially deserted was a rare and bizarre thing, usually it was all lights and loud noise. 

 

“Uh, I guess left then just straight forward, and a right.” Alec glanced around. 

 

“New York is eerily creepy without the cars.” Magnus stated, starting the car and turning left. “Makes travel more efficient though.” Magnus said as he lifted his hand in greeting to the one other car on the road. “I guess we’re the only psychopaths crazy enough to be out in this weather.” 

 

“Really, This weather would be much more tamer if it wasn’t the thrashiest city in the entire planet.” Alec looked at his phone “Max winds tonight  was 60 mph.”

 

“60?”  Magnus slammed the brakes, to not run over a trash can. Alec’s phone flew out of his hands, landing on the dashboard. “Sorry, trash can.” Alec just nodded, picking up his phone as it rang, startling Magnus.

 

“Lightwood.” Alec said formally and stiffly into the phone. “Yes, I’m already on my way.” Magnus fixed his eyes on the road, staying in the left lane to avoid the cars parked haphazardly on the right lane. “Yeah, wait one moment. Magnus?” 

 

“Yes?” Magnus asked and flinched when he heard something thump against his car. 

 

“Can you drive straight to the hospital?” Magnus nodded, trying to see in the mirror if his cars had visible scratch marks from whatever hit his car. “Yeah, I’ll be there then.” Magnus turned left down the street and hoped that there were no traffic cams there, as he ran at least three lights. 

 

“Any reason for the sudden change of plans?” Magnus asked, speeding down the street. 

 

“The backup generator is wheezing slightly.” Magnus tensed, thinking of everyone who was held alive by machines. “So you can see why it became urgent.” Magnus just nodded, stepping a little bit harder on the gas. That bit of speed boost didn’t last long, as he had to slam down the breaks for yet another trash can. How? How can New York have so many trash cans?

 

“You’re brother can get me out of speeding tickets right?” Magnus asked trying to lighten the grave mood that was settled in the car. “I’m pretty sure I ran three red lights, though the wind is making it hard to see.” Alec reached quickly over the stick and turned the wheel to the right, so Magnus wouldn't drive into an industrial sized bin.

 

“I can tell.” Alec said, still gripping the wheel, knuckles white. “How long until we reach the hospital?” Magnus glanced around. 

 

“Ten minutes?” Magnus half asked. “I’m not so sure.” Magnus peered out the window, he knew if he kept going straight, he would eventually land at the hospital, but the question was when, since he had no idea where the hell he was on the street. “We might arrive in three feet.”   Alec picked up his phone and typed something on it. Magnus kept his eyes glued out the window, he hoped his car wasn’t too scratched. 

 

“We’re three minutes out.” Alec said. “I used google maps.” Magnus shook his head, smiling. “We should hangout more often.” Alec blurted out, Magnus spared a quick glance at him to see that Alec was extremely flustered. 

 

“We hang out a lot.” Magnus said wiggling his eyebrows 

 

“I mean without either of us having sex.” Alec said. “But not like a date, just platonic.”  

 

“Sure, what do you suggest we do.” Magnus asked, only to be met with silence. 

 

“Do you like hiking?” Alec asked after a short while. “I love hiking, but neither Izzy nor Jace like it. And Max prefers to stay indoors.” 

 

“I personally have not tried hiking that much, but I’ll give it a try.” Magnus could feel Alec’s smile. Alec smiled with such sincerity and so rarely that when it happens you can feel it. 

 

“Great.” Alec said, his voice laced with enthusiasm. “Are you free next Wednesday?” 

 

“Yepp.” Magnus said and pulled into the hospital staff parking lot. He looked up at the windows and saw the flicker of light bulb. “Let’s get inside.” Magnus heard the sirens and saw a firetruck pull up into the lot. 

 

“And that would be my work.” Alec said. “Ready to step out?”  Magnus nodded. “I’ll go out first and then open the door for you.” 

 

“I thought you said we weren’t dating and now you’re opening doors for me like a true gentleman.” Magnus teased. 

 

“You want the door of your car to fly off?” Alec asked flushed. 

 

“I’m just teasing.” Magnus answered. “Go on and get out, open my door, I always wanted a chauffeur.” Alec rolled his eyes, put pulled his hood up over his head. Magnus braced himself as The door opened and cold gust of November wind swept in. He waited until Alec opened Magnus door and then fell into Alec’s chest, (Not that Magnus was complaining.) Magnus glanced up at Alec, feeling like he was in some super romantic movie, the wind playing with his hair, Making Alec look even more of an angel than he already is.  Magnus pushed of Alec muttering a thanks that was lost in the wind. They still stood close together, just staring. A loud honk pierced through the air. Alec glanced up at the truck. He let out a small chuckle and bent down, Gave Magnus a chased kiss and ran off.

 

Magnus stood dumbstruck staring after Alec. He chalked the kiss up to a fluke, something Alec did to say goodbye. It didn’t mean anything. It couldn’t mean anything. 

*****

 

“Ahhh good day Magnus.” Catrina said once Magnus was dressed. “We’re code black, and you’re patient is in the hallway, Call Mrs. Tranwell, possible broken femur and conccusion from a trash can slam.” Magnus nodded and grabbed the chart. “Then there is Mr. Johnson. He’s nine, in and out of consciousness, he’s in room three.” Cats phone rang. She held up a finger. “Brooklyn med. Three minutes out. We’ll be ready.” Cat handed him two other charts. “Incoming trauma victim, three minutes out, Doctor Fridstein, you and nurse Halley and George take care of that. Now shoo Magnus.” Magnus walked from the nurses station, being sure to keep to the left wall, leaving the center for doctors or nurses that need to run. Magnus saw the lights flicker as he heard some doctor shout;

 

“CLEAR.” Magnus walked quicker, hoping that the electricity problem would be fixed. 

 

“Mrs Tranwell?” Magnus called, hoping the lady would hear him from the distance. A nurse whisked past him pointing at at a stretcher;

 

“Over there” The nurse said.

 

Magnus called out a thank you after her, but it was lost in the chaos that was the emergency room waiting hall. He made his way over to the stretcher to see woman in her late twenties asleep. Magnus shook her, gently, taking great care not to shake her head, just in case she had a concussion. 

 

“Good morning.” Magnus said when she woke up. “I’m Doctor Bane, Is it alright if I take a look at your leg?” The woman rubbed her eyes, blinking and nodding.

 

“I don’t think it’s even legal to be saying good morning in the middle of the night.” Mrs. Tranwell said Magnus lifted the sheet that was draped over her. Her thigh was swollen and blue. Magnus felt around, if it was broken it wasn’t apparent to him. 

 

“I agree.” Magnus said and let out a yawn. “It isn’t morning until I have had my cup of coffee, which I have not.” She let out a short chuckle. “Now you had a run in with a trash can?” Magnus asked, pressing down on her thigh. Mrs. Tranwell inhaled sharply. 

 

“Yep, I went out to throw a number two out. Should have just sucked up the smell I think.” Magnus let out a small chuckle. Magnus felt around her thigh, The women kept wincing. 

 

“Well you have at least sprained something, It might be a brake.” Magnus lifted up her head, feeling her neck for any abnormalities. He moved her head. “See any stars or feel any dizziness?”  

 

“I’ve been dizzy and had a splitting headache.” She said as Magnus tilted her head left and right. “I banged my head against the side of the building.” Magnus stopped moving her head and scribbled down on her chart. He hoped the guys up in radiology could read it. 

 

“I’m sending you up to radiology. But you might need to wait a long while, they’re backed up I suppose.” Magnus looked her in the eye. “I’m going to have a nurse give you medication for the pain in two hours.” The lady nodded. Magnus gave a curt nod and walked int direction of the cafeteria and breakroom, dropping the chart on the way.  He knew he needed to get to the kid but he need caffeine to function in front of child. He walked quickly into the cafeteria and gulped down the cheap stuff they had there, it burned his tongue and was really bitter. He usually got himself coffee from the breakroom from the fancy machine there, but that takes a long time and he was swamped, he still had three charts under his left arm. He most definitely was going to get more after he went through them. He poured himself another cup, sipping more tentatively on that one. He walked out and pressed himself up the wall as a bed was rolled quickly past him. He gave a curt nod of hello to the nurse pushing the bed. He gave up on drinking slow and instead braced himself for the burn.

 

*****

“Magnus!” Catrina called after him. “A very hot firefighter is asking for you.”

 

“Alec?” Magnus asked, turning around. “The tall hunk we went out with on Saturday?”

 

“Hot firefighter, I didn’t ask his name nor look at his face much.” Cat said. “They are in the breakroom, make sure they don’t break the coffee machine.”

 

“I swear you love that coffee machine more than your friends.” Magnus said shaking his head.

 

“It wakes me up and doesn't complain, what is there to hate about it?” Cat said and walked of. Magnus shook his head and walked into the lounge. 

 

“I was told a hot firefighter was here?” Magnus said as he walked in, pretending to be doing something important on his phone. Who was he to pass up on a grand entrance.

 

“That would be me.” A tall guy said, winking. “At your service.”

 

“Oh my- Ash shut up!” Another guy said from his spot on the floor. 

 

“Hey Magnus.” Alec said from his place at the coffee machine. “I’m taking full advantage of the coffee here. Sorry.”

 

“Don’t worry I promised you coffee.” Magnus said and hip checked Alec out of the way. “You’re doing it all wrong though, shoo!” Alec raised his hand in surrender and handed Magnus his mug.

 

“Yo? Is your boyfriend only going to make coffee for us to or…” The guy on the floor said. 

 

“What-? I- no.” Alec stuttered.

 

“What Alec is trying to say oh so well.” Magnus said and pressed a few buttons for the coffee to pour out. “Is that we aren't dating.”

 

“Oh- well I thought that- never mind.”

 

“You know.” Alec began. “Just because a man wears make up doesn't mean he likes it up the ass, Ke.”

 

“And not everyone likes it up the ass either.” Magnus said handing Alec a cup and starting on one new. “Some just prefer to top and some do neither.”

 

“That also.” Alec said. “And just because two people have the same sexual orientation doesn’t mean they will sleep together. I’m not everyone’s cup of tea, just like you Ke.”

 

“But I still would climb Alec if given the chance.” Magnus said and winked, pumping some caramel syrup into his coffee. 

 

“Ignore him please.” Alec said, his cheeks flushed. “He flirts with everything.”

 

“I’m doctor Bane.” Magnus said introducing himself. “How is the-? machine?” 

 

“It should work now.” Tall guy said - Ash, drumming his fingers on the table. “We’re on lifting duty now. There aren't enough of people to lift your biggest patients now. So you’ll see us around.”

 

“You got out of cleaning duty?” Magnus said. He picked up a scone from the bread basket, half eating, half inhaling it. 

 

“We’re an engine company, we only fight fires.” The guy on the floor, Ke, said.

 

“And fix shit.” A blonde dude said, sitting across from tall dude. “A lot of fixing shit.” 

 

“Most trucks are cleaning the roads for traffic and they need someone here to lift the big guys.” Alec explained. “Since we were here already they just told us to hold tight and be on lifting duty. Many people are being rerouted here again since the generator is back on.” Magnus picked up another piece of bread and blew on his coffee hoping to cool it down more. The roof of his mouth still stung from this morning. “Catrina told us to sit tight for a few minutes while she found us a locker and nametags.”

 

“And I have returned.” Cat said from her place in the doorway. “Magnus, darling, would you please hand me, like four pieces of bread.”

 

“Sure darlin’ “ Magnus said and handed her her bread and kissed her cheek. “I’m going to check back up on the kid in three and then take 15 for food, you want anything from the shop?”

 

“Bagel bites.” Magnus scrunched up his nose. 

 

“Really? What the actual hell happened to your diet plan?”  Magnus teased. 

 

“Flew out of the window after my first shift when George brought homemade pancakes.” Cat said and pushed Magnus. “Now we agreed no chit chat on shift! Go go go! I need food!”  Magnus gave her a salute and weaved out of the cafeteria. He took a quick check on the kid in three only to see him and his dad sleeping. He took the kids vitals quickly and left, shrugging on a work coat and running out and across to the street.

 

“Oh Doctor Bane!” Dorthea said. “ _ Ca’va? _ ”

 

“ _ Ca’va Dorthea.”  _ Magnus said in his best french and picked up a basket and started to fill it with bagel bites. Might as well buy a lot and give the whole staff. 

 

“ _ C’est bien monsuier!  _ _ Mon fils m'a dit de ne pas ouvrir mais ce serait cruel pour mes docteurs” _

 

_ “Uh, merci.”  _

 

Dorthea smiled brightly and began chatting in french. Magnus just nodded and smiled. Grabbing milk for the coffee and a sandwich for himself, Magnus made his way to the counter. Dorthea kept chatting on in French.

 

“How much?” Magnus asked and began pulling out his wallet.”

 

“Non, non.” Dorthea said and spoke quick French which Magnus couldn’t quite grasp. She put the things in a bag and pushed the bag towards Magnus. Magnus rolled his eyes and while Dorthea had her back turned he slipped two twenties into the tip jar. He grabbed the bag.

 

“Salut!” Magnus said and pulled his jacket tighter around him as he walked out the door. Magnus heard dorthea call after him. It sounded like a scold so he walked faster over the street. He entered through the Ambo dock and pushed past the stretchers. 

 

“Hey.” A breathless call came after him. Magnus looked up to see Alec helping the ambo made for bigger patience push out its bigger patience. Magnus waved at him, walking briskly to the doctors lounge and stuffing everything into the fridge. He discarded the jacket and walked back out to Cat. Stopping to check on the kid in three once more. 

 

“Whatcha got for me.” Magnus asked as he walked by Cat. 

 

“Check the board. I’m busy.” Cat said. “Talk to me Fred.” Magnus hugged the wall as Fred pushed past with Alec following on his heels. 

 

“Walter Hefu, 26. Complained about tightness in the chest before collapsing. Bp 120 over 80.” Fred said as he wheeled him past. “Unconscious when we got there.

 

“Okay get him into treatment Six. Magnus?” Cat shot him a look.

 

“Yes dear.” Magnus said and followed them into the treatment room. He saw one of Alec’s co-workers had joined them in the treatment and they lifted the man from the stretcher to the bed. 

 

“Alright. Let's get him hooked on the monitors.” Magnus said. “Get an IV going and give him.  15 mg of morphine.”

 

“Yes sir.” Nurse Vennon said. “You.” The nurse said pointing at Alec. “Stay, we might need to move him over quickly.” Alec nodded. “We also need all the hands we can get.”

 

“Get the chest scan in here ASAP.” Magnus said watching his blood pressure rocket up. “He has diabetes 2, this is most definitely a heart attack. Someone cut open his shirt.”

 

“Firefighter! “ Vennon said and handed Alec a pair of scissors. In one swift motion Alec cut open the front of the shirt and Magnus placed his stethoscope and listened to the unsteady beat of the heart. 

 

“Where is the chest scan?” Magnus called. 

 

“Uh Magnus?” Alec said hesitantly. “What is that?” Alec pointed at the wound which was leaking puss and a greenish purple color. 

 

“Happens sometimes on our bigger patients.” Magnus said as someone rolled in the chest scan. He began setting it up quickly lifting his hands as a nurse placed a chest cover over him. “Slow blood flow causes wounds to heal slower and sometimes the start to rot if they aren't treated or catch an infection that would be easily treated with antibiotics.” 

 

“Everyone not with a chest gourder leave the room.” Vennon said as she fiddled with his monitors. 

 

“Get a blood test done on him for that wound and get him on antibiotics.” Magnus said as he stroked the wound searching for the main cause. “This looks sever enough to be our culprate.” 

“The scan is done.” Vennon said and Alec came back into the room. 

 

“Looks like the left artery is clogged.” Magnus said. “He needs to get under the knife quickly. Still send for those blood tests and get him on some antibiotics. With the look of this wound i dont want to rule out it not causing some major health problems.”

 

“Yes Doctor.” Nurse Vennon said and began the necessary procedure for a blood test. 

 

“Get him upstairs quickly and someone page a heart surgeon.” Magnus said as someone took of his chest guard and he pulled of his gloves and sprited his hands. “Cat! Dralin’ send-” Magnus looked down at the chart “Hefu charts up to heart, he needs surgery.” Cat nodded and tapped something on her tablet. 

 

“Is the kid in three awake?” She asked. “Ah it doesn't matter. Lightwood! Move the kid in three to the hallway, we have an incoming open wound and we need the room. All trauma bays are filled.”

 

“What is going on?” Magnus asked as he typed kid in three newest vitals. “We’re not built for this type of flow.” 

 

“West End is being rerouted here because of bus accident that has filled the to the brim.”

 

“Hey!” Alec came up a little breathless. “Where am I needed?”

 

“The big ambo was sent to fetch Airen for her check up and you need to help load her off in about three minutes so stay close and get Ashdown and someone else with you. She is pretty big and we dont have the staff or time to send for a lifter. “ Alec nodded. “Oh and if you would run out with the trash on your way to the dock it would be heaven.” 

 

“Sure.”Alec said and took of, pushing at Ashdown and another firefighter. All of them grabbed a few trash bags and rushed out.

 

“Bane!” Cat sighed. “Can you take over stitching? I need Hernandez for the incoming trauma. Stitching is in backrooms, the babies are helping and someone needs to oversee them.”

 

“Sure.” Magnus said and took off before doing a three-sixty. “Bagels are in the freezer and Dorthea says hi.” Magnus pecked her cheek and rubbed her arm. “Take a 5 and hand Vennon the phone. You are about to pass out.”

 

“When the time is right.” Cat said and let out a short sigh and rubbed her head. She groaned when her phone rang again. “Go!” she mouthed and placed the receiver to her ear. “ETA?”

 

*****

It was at 6 pm when things started to slow down. Magnus had been stitching and consulting on fractures since noon. Magnus was changing clothes when Alec walked past him. 

 

“Hey!” Magnus called out. “Need a ride?”

 

“Sure. Let me just tell Ash.” Alec said and pulled out his phone. “How is your back?” 

 

“Feels like shit.” Magnus said and cracked it. “I need a massage and greasy pizza.”

 

“How will greasy pizza help your back?” Alec asked, falling in step with Magnus as they exited the ER. Magnus nodded to Cat's replacement Derina. She got stuck with the clean up and Snots.

 

“It won't, I'm just hungry and want to thrash my diet plan because that will make me feel better.” Magnus said. “I forgot to tell you thanks for the guy in six. I was so focused on his heart i wouldn’t have noticed the wound until much later.”

 

“Oh, yeah, no problem I guess.” Alec said and rubbed his hand on the back of his neck. 

 

“So pizza? You in or not?” Magnus asked as he scanned the parking lot, there were a lot more cars there than that morning. 

 

“I’m so in, I haven’t eaten food since last night.” Alec said and pointed to Magnus car. “I mean I got some food from the cafeteria but cold soup is not food. Its barely even a snack.”

 

“Great! I know a place that sells great pizza.” Magnus said as the neared the car. “Hope you dont mind losing some of that ab.”

 

“Maybe you would cuddle me then.” Alec said and winked. “You know, since I have a boney chest.” Magnus blushed and opened the car, getting in. he plugged his phone into the cord and aux, hitting shuffle on his most recent playlist. 

 

“Plus.” Alec said as he entered the car. “I'm pretty sure you have better abs than me.” 

 

“I do not!” Magnus said and pulled up his shirt. “Look!” Magnus pushed out his stomach to make him look like a pregnant man. “All fat no abs.” Alec rolled his eyes smiling.

 

“Two can play that game.” Alec said and lifted up his shirt, pushing out his stomach. Magnus laughed and Alec followed quickly. Both let go of their shirts and their stomachs returned to normal.

 

“Oh I hope none of my coworkers saw us.” Magnus wheezed. “Two grown-ass men pushing out their stomachs in a car in a hospital parking lot.” Alec laughed harder.  Magnus started the car and drove of after his laughter died down to giggles. He kept a straight face until he looked over into the passenger seat and saw Alec pushing out his stomach.

 

“How long were you holding that?” Magnus said turinign to face Alec, having pulled over the car. 

 

“A while.” Alec said nonchalantly. He cracked after that and joined Magnus in his laughter. 

 

“Pizza!” Magnus said, wiping his eyes. “Food!”

 

“Yes.” Alec started. “Pizza is food Magnus. I would really like food.” Magnus shot Alec a dirty look but couldn't keep a straight face looking at Alec. Every time he looked over he just saw him pushing his stomach out. 

 

“Alexander.” Magnus said turning back into traffic. “We are on our way. Than you will eat the best New York pizza this side of Brooklyn.” 

 

“We’ll see about this.”

 

*****

 

Alec moaned through a mouthful. 

 

“Slow down.” Magnus said laughing. “I don’t want you to choke.”

 

“Like you did on your pizza?” Alec said. “I have never seen a slice so big disappear down a person's throat.”

 

“Stop teasing and get on with it!” Magnus said, pushing his hips forward. “You're the one who always said he wanted to blow someone in an alley I’m the one with my pants down when it is freezing outside.” Alec stood up and kissed Magnus neck. 

 

“I didn’t hear you complain in the pizza place.” He whispered into Magnus’s ear. “I remember you pushed me outside pretty quickly after that.”

 

“And now I’m cold, horny, and fed up with you're teasing!” Magnus said breathlessly and pushed Alec down. 

 

“Bossy.” Alec smirked but took Magnus’s cock in his mouth.

 

“Oh don’t be like that.” Magnus said trying to find something other that Alec’s hair to grab onto. “You know you like it.” Alec hummed and almost sent Magnus overboard. “Fuuck.” Magnus breathed out. “Oh please do that again.” Suffice to say he didn't last very long after that. Magnus pulled his pants up quickly.

 

“Not going to return the favor?” Alec asked smirking. 

 

“Unlike some people I dont have a kink of being caught.” Magnus said, using his thumb to clean up some stray cum on Alec’s cheek. “But if you’re up for round two I do have a nice bed a ten minute drive from here. It’s-” Alec pushed Magnus to the wall, kissing him all tongue. Magnus met him in the same fashion. 

 

“I would normally but it is late and I still have a shift tomorrow.” Alec said and pushed himself of Magnus. “I’m going to go home and sleep. My apartment is only a five minute walk from here.” Magnus nodded, his head still swimming from that kiss. “I’ll see you on Wednesday. We’re going on a hike.”

 

“Please tell me that's a code for sex.” Magnus said trying to get his head in order.

 

“That's a code for exercise.” Alec said walking of. “Wear comfortable shoes, and not fancy ones you pretend are comfortable but the are not.”

 

Magnus watched Alec walk of, his hair a mess and looking freshly fucked. Magnus was just horny. That’s why his heart is beating a million a minute and his head feeling like that one [ _ read. 20] _ time he tried weed.

 

Magnus kicked up his heel and walked out of the ally. The homeless man on the corner gave him a toothless grin and a wink. Magnus just nodded and smiled, throwing in some spare change to his cup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holla. I'm alive. I'm sorry for the long ass delay in updates but his summer was taxing and I had a lot of break downs along with a wrist injury that cost me my summer job and my ability to use said wrist. When I could Finally write I just got so stuck in all the technical mumbo jumbo and just gave up on writing. But now i'm back but don't expect regular updates, I just started a new job and my wrist is still pretty fucked up so i cant write fast or for long periods at a time. But I would like to thank Kesha and her new album and Reykjavik Pride (still over the Moon I actually could take part!!) for kicking my ass and making me finish Chapter 6.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/little-big-kids) (@little-big-kids), where you can:
> 
> A) Yell at me.
> 
> B) Cry with me.
> 
> C) Ask me a question.
> 
> Other wise, Toodaloo!


End file.
